Une Double Vie!
by Erizu
Summary: Sakura est une belle jeune fille de dixneuf ans. Intélligente, amusante, personne ne se douterait qu'elle est la fameuse agente secrète S!Un jour elle échoue à sa mission!Elle sauve le fils de Monsieur Li! Que va til se passer...Venez Lire!FICT FINI
1. Misson au Manoir des Li

Chapitre 1 :

Dans la petite ville d'Osaka, en pleine nuit. Une jeune femme se tient sur un toit d'immeuble et, elle attend. Elle porte un habit de cuir noir. Le haut est constitué d'une seule manche, qui finit en triangle jusqu'à son majeur. Le bas de son habit lui, est un pantalon dont l'une des deux jambes est coupée pour faire un short. Elle a des cheveux châtains long aux épaules et de jolis yeux vert émeraude.

/Bip Bip/

« Tu es prête Sakura? »Demanda une voix

Sakura saisit le petit écouteur dans son oreille.

« Évidemment »Dit-elle avec un petit sourire

Elle attacha une corde après une grille et sauta du haut de l'immeuble pour fonçer dans une fenêtre. Elle empoigna son arme. Un magnifique pistolet avec un S gravé sur le manche. Elle eut un petit sourire et le pointa sur les quatre trafiquants de drogues qui se trouvaient là.

« Bonjour messieurs, je vous dérange? »Demanda Sakura en souriant

« …Qui êtes vous ! »Demanda l'un d'eux avec une valise en main

« On m'appel Sakura, mais l'on me surnomme aussi S! »Dit-elle en chargeant son arme

« La grande S! »Dit un autre figé

« Pff! Ce n'est pas une môme qui va me faire peur! »Dit le troisième en tirant

Sakura eut un petit sourire et évita toutes les balles. Elle fit une roulade avant et lança une sphère grise sur le sol. Une fumée grisâtre en sortie et les quatre trafiquants commencèrent à suffoquer.

« S a stabilisée la situation! Allez-y! »Dit la même voix que tout à l'heure dans l'écouteur de Sakura

Une dizaine d'hommes en noir arrivèrent et arrêtèrent les trafiquants. Sakura salua les hommes et entra dans une limousine noire qui l'attendait aux portes de l'immeuble. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme du même âge qu'elle, soit dix-neuf ans, s'y trouvait.

Elle avait de somptueux cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval tellement ils étaient long. Elle avait de beaux yeux pairs. Elle portait un tailleur beige et avait un portable sur les genoux.

« C'était du très bon travaille Sakura, je te félicite. »Dit-elle amicalement

« Oh, c'était trois fois rien. J'ai déjà vu bien pire Tiffany »Dit Sakura

« Tu as raison. Mais tu fais du bon boulot quand même. J'ai de la chance d'avoir la légendaire S dans mon équipe! »Dit-elle

Tiffany Daidoji, grande informaticienne, à conçue il y a plusieurs années la Daidoji's Corporation. Une agence spéciale d'agent secret.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, Tiffany déposa Sakura à son appartement.

« Bonsoir Sakura, à demain! »Dit Tiffany

« Bonsoir! »Dit-elle en lui envoyant la main

Elle monta les longues marches et entra dans le bâtiment. Comme Sakura gagnait beaucoup d'argent, elle c'était payée un très bel appartement avec vu sur toute la ville. Elle avait eut cependant beaucoup de mal à expliquer à ses parents et son frère comment elle pouvait ce le payer. Et surtout à son âge!

Elle déposa ses clefs sur la table et alla prendre une douche. La serviette sur la tête, elle prit un pot de crème glacée aux fraises et alla s'asseoir devant la télévision. Elle zappa sur les chaînes. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant à cette heure là. Puis finalement, elle décida d'aller se coucher.

…

Quelque part dans Osaka, 8h00 am. Nous nous envolons un peu plus loin dans la ville d'Osaka. Dans un immense manoir, le manoir des Li, plus précisément. Un jeune homme et son père déjeunent sur la terrasse. Un homme d'affaire très important ce monsieur Li. Père modèle mais pourtant, avec son travaille, il n'a pas trop le temps de s'occuper de son fils unique.

« Père? »Demanda le jeune homme

« Oui fiston? »Répondit son père

« Je me demandais si vous aviez la journée de libre aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir. »Dit-il

« Je ne crois pas Lionel, je suis très prit par mon travaille c'est jour-ci. J'ai de petits problèmes que je dois m'empresser de résoudre avant que cela ne dégénère. »Dit-il

« Je comprend »Dit Lionel la mine triste

Au même moment une des bonnes les interrompu. Elle avait un plateau dans ses mains avec une feuille de papier dessus. Elle le tendit à monsieur Li. Celui-ci se leva mécontent. Il se dirigea vers le manoir. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Pardon Lionel »Dit-il avant de s'en aller

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez bien trop de chose à faire, je comprend »Dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Monsieur Li savait que son fils n'était pas très heureux. Mais, il n'avait pas le choix.

…

Un rayon de soleil pénétra dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle se réveilla tout doucement par cette douce chaleur. Elle se frotta les yeux et regarda l'heure, tout juste une heure…UNE HEURE!

Sakura se leva à la course et alla prendre sa douche. Puis elle s'habilla et fonça vers la porte. Elle alla au garage et prit sa moto-ninja argent puis se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la Daidoji' Corporation.

Elle y arriva enfin. Devant elle, un immense bâtiment blanc s'y trouvait. Le gouvernement avait fait en sorte que la Daidoji's corporation ressemble à un immeuble tout à fait normal. Sakura avança vers la porte et mit sa main sur un engin en métal. Un petit laser scanna ses yeux.

« Bienvenue Agente S ! » Dit une voit robotiser

Sakura entra dans l'immeuble en courrant, jusqu'au bureau de Tiffany et ouvrit la porte en coup de vent. Celle-ci leva le nez de ses documents et regarda Sakura en souriant.

« Bon matin…enfin, bonne après-midi! Tu as eu du mal à te lever? »Demanda t-elle

« Un peu, j'étais assez fatiguée hier et j'étais drôlement bien dans mes couvertes… »Dit Sakura l'air gênée.

« Hi hi, en tout cas. J'ai une nouvelle affaire pour toi! »Dit Tiffany en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Bon! Je t'écoute! »Dit Sakura

« Il y a longtemps que je suis sur cette affaire. Je surveille de très près nos victimes. Et, une en particulier. Monsieur Li. »Dit Tiffany

« Li? Comme le Manoir Li! »Demanda Sakura

« Eh oui, lui en personne. Le plus grand fonctionnaire de cette région. Il paraît très lié avec les fraudes. Ce qui expliquerait ses nombreux contacts dans les organisations criminelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, le gouvernement m'ordonne de le protéger. Il parait qu'il est poursuivit par un dénommé…Clow. Un grand criminel. Je ne sais combien de fois il nous a glissé entre les mains! »Expliqua Tiffany un peu frustrée

« Je vois, mais en quoi consiste ma mission exactement? »Demanda Sakura

« Des espions nous ont rapportés ce matin que ce Clow allait rendre visite à notre cher monsieur Li ce soir vers les sept heures. On ne sait toujours pas qu'elle en est la raison. C'est peut-être seulement pour affaire, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque et t'envoyer pour le surveiller. »Expliqua Tiffany

« D'accord, en attendant je vais m'entraîner. Viens me chercher quand ce sera l'heure! »Dit Sakura en se levant du siège

« Bien sûr, il te reste six heures, alors profite-en pour te reposer un peu aussi! »Dit Tiffany en riant

« Bien chef! »Dit Sakura en rigolant

Elle sortie et alla s'entraîner. Bientôt, les sept heures approchèrent. Sakura alla prendre une douche rapide, prit ses armes et monta sur sa moto en direction ouest! Là où se trouvait le manoir! Sakura se plaça dans un arbre avec des longues vues et attendit.

« Je suis en place chef! »Dit-elle

« Bien, vérifie bien tous les étages. De où est-ce que tu es, tu devrais normalement avoir une vue sur chaque fenêtre. »Ajouta Tiffany

« Bien reçu! »Dit Sakura

Elle commença par les étages du bas. Elle vit quelques ménagères entrains de faire la vaisselle et quelques gardes qui surveillaient les corridors. Elle regarda un peu plus haut et vit un jeune garçon. Il avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'elle.

« Tiffany, il y a un jeune garçon là-dedans, le savais-tu ? »Demanda Sakura sans quitter le jeune homme

Elle regarda dans ses papiers et ce n'était mentionné nulle part que monsieur Li avait un fils.

« Non, Monsieur Li n'a pas d'enfant, il n'est qu'un riche célibataire »Dit Tiffany confuse

« Mhh »Fit Sakura pensive

Après au moins une demi heure, Clow arriva enfin. Un grand homme, vêtue de noir uniquement. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés et de petites lunettes rondes. Il sonna à la porte et ce fut une des servantes qui vint lui ouvrir. Sakura ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il alla directement dans le bureau de Monsieur Li.

Sakura sauta de son arbre et se dirigea vers la maison. Elle vit trois limousines. Elle prit bien soin de ne pas se faire voir. Elle appuya sur un petit bouton argent sur sa ceinture. Un fil argent d'apparence très solide alla se planter sur une poutre, un étage plus haut. Sakura tira un peu le fil et elle pu monter rapidement. Elle se dirigea vers l'appartement où étaient les deux hommes d'affaires. Elle mit un petit gadget sur le mûr et brancha un fil sur un petit écran et mit son écouteur.

« Monsieur Clow, prenez vous un siège! »Dit Monsieur Li amicalement « Vous voulez un verre? »

Il lui montra une bouteille de cognac. Clow fit signe que non. Clow se racla la gorge.

« Nicolas, vous vous doutez bien que je ne suis pas ici pour prendre un simple verre de boisson. Mais plutôt pour affaire. »Dit Clow

« Évidemment »Dit Nicolas en serrant la bouteille

Monsieur Li alla s'asseoir dans son immense fauteuil rouge vin. Il regarda Clow patiemment.

« Alors? Que voulez vous dans ce cas? »Demanda Li

« J'ai appris par quelques contacts, que vous refusiez de me payer la taxe que je demande à tout ceux qui travaille pour moi »Dit Clow

« …Comment? »Dit Li surpris et subitement nerveux

Clow frappa sur la table.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi Li. Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous refusez mes offres. Vous trouvez toujours une excellente raison! »S'exclama Clow

« Je ne sais pas qui sont vos…contacts mais ils sont très mal informés! »Ajouta Li en se levant à son tour

« Hum, il y a aussi un de mes très proches agents qui m'a rapporté que vous aviez de très nombreux dossiers à mon sujet qui seraient susceptibles de m'enfermer derrière les barreaux. Il a bien sûr fouillé de fond en comble votre si beau manoir mais il n'a pourtant rien trouvé. »Dit Clow

« … »

« Bon, eh bien je crois qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, notre association se dissout. »Dit Clow en sortant avec un petit sourire narquois

Sakura enleva tout ses gadgets et attendit. Elle vit Clow sortir du manoir. Elle prit immédiatement ses longues vues. Elle vit un homme avec lui accoutré d'une drôle de façon. Il ressemblait un peu à un ninja. Clow lui fit un signe. Soudain, un bon nombre de ninja sortit des trois limousines. L'un d'eux lança une boule fumante dans la fenêtre du bureau de monsieur Li. Les signales d'alarmes se mirent à sonner.

« Sakura! Vas-y! »S'exclama Tiffany

Sakura entra dans la fenêtre avant tous les ninja qui étaient toujours près des limousines.

« Un intrus ses introduit avant nous Monsieur! »Dit le ninja à sa droite

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, foncez! »Dit Clow calmement « Tuez-les, tous! »

Le ninja lui fit un signe d'affirmation. Un major d'homme ferma la porte de la limousine et elle partie. Sakura avait prit un peu d'avance.

« Monsieur Li! »Cria t-elle au travers de la fumée

Celui-ci toussait comme un fou, caché sous son bureau. Sakura se pencha et le releva. Elle le prit par le bras et l'amena de force hors de cette pièce. Elle referma la porte aussitôt.

« Vous allez bien! »Demanda t-elle

« Oui, mais qui êtes vous? »Demanda t-il

« Je m'appel Sakura, je fais partie de la Daidoji' Corporation. J'ai été envoyée pour vous protéger. »Dit-elle

« Sakura?...La fameuse S? La fameuse tueuse»Demanda Li

« C'est aussi le nom que l'on me donne! »Dit Sakura en souriant

« Les voilà! »Dit un ninja

Sakura attrapa monsieur Li par le bras et couru encore plus vite. Il avait un peu de mal à suivre. Mais ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Après les avoir un peu distancés, Sakura s'arrêta.

« Clow parlait de documents cachés qui le jetterait en prison! Où sont-ils? »Demanda Sakura

« Sakura! »S'exclama Tiffany de son écouteur

« Oui quoi! »Demanda t-elle « Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment! »

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, vous êtes entourés de ninja, la moitié des hommes de Clow se dirigent vers vous! »Dit-elle

« La moitié? Où est l'autre? »Demanda Sakura

« Ils se dirigent tous vers le deuxième étage! Il cherche sans doute quelque chose »Dit Tiffany

Sakura eut un flash soudain, le garçon, dans la chambre! Sakura regarda monsieur Li.

«Vous avez un fils n'est-ce pas ?»Demanda t-elle

« Oui.. »Dit-il

« Je crois qu'il est en danger »Dit Sakura sur un ton grave

Monsieur Li l'a regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son fils! Son fils unique à la merci d'une bonne douzaines de ninja armés jusqu'aux dents!

« Allez-y! Sauvez mon fils! Ne vous occupez pas de moi! »Lança t-il

Sakura semblait hésiter.

« Qu'attendez vous? Je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul.»S'exclama Li

« Ma mission est de vous protégez vous… Nos documents sur vous ne contient aucun renseignement sur votre fils»Dit-elle

« Bien entendu ! J'ai fais tellement d'erreur dans ma vie, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'avais un fils ! Il aurait été kidnappé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre par Clow ! »Lança Monsieur Li

« Sakura ! Il se dirige vers le jeune homme que tu as vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Sors Li de là ! »S'exclama Tiffany

« Nous devons partir ! »Annonça Sakura

« Je ne laisserai pas mon fils mourir! C'est moi qu'ils veulent, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans! » Ajouta Li

Sakura regarda Monsieur Li. Voyant que la jeune fille ne faisait rien, il se mit à courir vers les escaliers.

« NON! N'allez pas là! »Cria Sakura

/Bruit de coup de feux/

Sakura courut vers le corps de monsieur Li. Elle le traîna un peu plus loin hors de portée des balles et des ninja. Elle rebroussa chemin et engagea un combat avec ses criminels. Sakura donna un coup de pied sur l'arme du ninja. Elle sauta sur ses mains, noua ses jambes autour de son coup et tourna ses pieds d'un coup sec. Le ninja s'effondra par terre. Elle donna ensuite un coup de poing aux deuxièmes et plusieurs coups de pieds. Puis après les avoir battu, elle retourna voir Li.

« Maintenant vous n'avez plus de raison de ne pas sauver Lionel »Dit-il en souriant faiblement

« C'est vraiment stupide d'avoir fait cela! »Dit Sakura les mains tremblantes

« Mon fils, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste…ma femme est morte il y a très longtemps…Promettez moi de le sauver. Faite lui bien savoir que je l'aime et que…que je suis fier de lui…oh! Et donner lui ceci…c'est la clé…c'est ça la clé… » Dit monsieur Li en fermant les yeux

« Je vous le promet il sera sain et sauf! »S'exclama Sakura

Trop tard…Sakura ferma les yeux peinés. Elle prit la lettre et l'objet qui lui avait donné. Sakura essuya une larme qui lui avait échappée des yeux et fonça vers le deuxième étage. Elle se cacha et regarda le couloir, il y avait au moins cinq ninja. Comme la maison était très grande, ils s'étaient séparés pour trouver le jeune homme.

Sakura prit ses deux armes et tira sur l'un d'eux puis avec l'autre arme, elle en tua un autre. Un des trois ninja qui restait appuya sur un bouton sur sa manche et parla dedans.

« On l'a trouvé! On a trouvé l'intrus! »S'exclama t-il

C'est moi qu'il cherchait! Pensa t-elle

Sakura évita les coups que lui donnait les ninja et en envoya deux sur le tapis facilement. Elle les tua tous. Mieux ne valait pas prendre de chance. Elle défonça la porte…personne!

Elle entra doucement…puis elle sentie une présence derrière elle. Elle attrapa le bras de l'inconnu et le plaqua au sol. Elle se rendit compte que c'était exactement celui qu'elle cherchait.

« Ah! Lionel! »Dit-elle

Celui-ci se tordait de douleur. Sakura s'enleva et l'aida à se relever.

« Qui êtes vous? Que se passe t-il ici! Où est mon père? »Lança Lionel affolé

« Une question à la fois. Premièrement, on doit sortir d'ici! »Dit Sakura

« Non, je ne partirai pas sans mon père! »S'exclama Lionel

Sakura le regarda tristement. Elle poussa Lionel dans le fond de la chambre près de la fenêtre. Pendant qu'elle préparait ses cordes pour s'échapper de la maison, elle expliqua la situation à Lionel.

« Votre père faisait parti d'organisations criminelles. Il était en contact avec un grand trafiquant, Clow Read. Un homme dangereux qui nous a échappé plusieurs fois dans le passé. Votre père a été en mesure de collecter des documents qui nous permettraient de l'enfermer enfin derrière les barreaux. »Dit-elle

« …Et vous qui êtes vous? »Demanda Lionel un peu nerveux

« Sakura Kinomoto, agente secrète de la Daidoji' Corporation. J'étais en charge de surveiller votre père. D'après nos informations Clow allait tenter une attaque ce soir même, et apparemment, nous avions raison. »Dit Sakura

« …Je ne vous le redemanderai pas encore trois fois, où est mon père! »Demanda Lionel un peu plus agressif

Sakura le regarda avec une autre lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure (petite manie qu'elle avait quand elle était nerveuse ou bien triste). Au même moment, les ninja commencèrent à défoncer la porte.

« Il est…il a voulu que j'aille vous sauver…Mais ma mission était de le protéger. Lui et lui seul. Nos renseignements ne nous avaient pas dit que Monsieur Li avait un fils…Et quand il m'a supplié, je n'est pas bougée. Alors il est parti. Mais il y avait une troupe de ninja à nos trousses et…ils ont fait feux. »Dit Sakura en baissant les yeux

Lionel senti comme un courant électrique passer au travers de son corps. Il regarda Sakura et vint les yeux soudainement remplis d'eau.

« Il n'est pas…mort! Vous…vous me faites une blague n'est-ce pas! »Demanda Lionel

« Malheureusement non » Dit Sakura en lançant les cordes par la fenêtre

« … »

« Nous devons partir! »Dit Sakura

Lionel l'a regarda avec un visage plein de colère et de peine. Elle finit par le pousser vers la fenêtre.

« Allez-y descendez. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile à entendre et que vous voudriez aller le rejoindre. Mais je lui es promis de vous sauvez d'ici! Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir sur une promesse »Dit Sakura

Une larme glissa le long de la joue du beau brun. Il empoigna fermement la corde et descendit le long du mûr. Sakura vit une photo sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo de Lionel et de son père. Elle se dépêcha de la prendre et la mit dans sa poche. Elle sauta par la fenêtre sans même prendre la corde. Lionel l'attendait en bas.

Une foule de ninja courrait vers eux. Sakura ralluma son écouteur.

« Tiffany! Tiffany où es-tu! »S'exclama t-elle « On est mal barré là! Faudrait voir à venir nous chercher! »

« Regarde à ta gauche! Il y a un petit jardin! Empruntez-le, la limousine est juste derrière! »S'exclama t-elle

« On arrive! »Dit Sakura « Suivez-moi! »

Lionel ne bougeait pas. Il regardait sa maison, maintenant en flamme. Tous ses jours passés ici avec son père. Les moments heureux et moins heureux passés avec lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Sakura lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

« S'il vous plait, venez avec moi »Dit-elle gentiment

Lionel la regarda. Elle avait l'air aussi triste que lui. Elle lui prit la main et commença à courir. En chemin elle avait dû se battre avec quelques ninja. Lionel l'avait un peu aidé. Finalement, ils virent la limousine noire de Tiffany et entrèrent en coup de vent. La conductrice démarra sans plus attendre.

« Bon travail Sakura! Objectif atteint, je commençais à me demander si tu avais eut des pépins…mais? Ce n'est pas Nicolas Li! »S'exclama Tiffany en le fixant bien

« Non, il s'appel Lionel Li. C'est le fils de monsieur Nicolas »Dit-elle

« Son fils? Il avait un fils! »S'exclama Tiffany

« À ce que l'on peut voir, oui. »Dit Sakura

« …Sakura, où est monsieur Li? »Demanda Tiffany d'un œil interrogateur

« Il est… »Commença Sakura

À ces mots, Lionel baissa la tête. Ses mains se serrèrent sur ses genoux. Sakura regarda Tiffany.

« Il est mort »Dit-elle

« Comment? »Lança Tiffany « Ta mission était de sauver Monsieur Li! Pas son fils! Tu m'as désobéis? »

« Je sais. Il voulait à tout prix que je le sauve. Il m'a dit, que c'était lui la clé »Dit-elle en regardant Lionel

« Humm…Je sais bien que…si tu m'as désobéi, c'est que tu avais une bonne raison. Je vais en parler avec mes supérieurs du gouvernement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont en penser… »Dit Tiffany

Après quelques heures de route. Tous les trois arrivèrent à la Daidoji' Corporation. Ils montèrent tous au dernier étage. Tiffany leur fit signe d'attendre. Elle devait parler avec les ministres de ce qui c'était passé.

Sakura alla chercher un café à Lionel.

« Tiens »Dit-elle simplement en lui tendant

Il le prit, mais ne le bu pas. Elle s'assoya à coté de lui. Puis finalement elle le regarda. C'était la première fois dans sa carrière d'agente qu'elle avait hésitée sur une mission.

« Lionel…Je te demande pardon pour ton père. C'est de ma faute »Dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

« Que voulez vous dire! »Demanda Lionel

« Il m'avait demandé de vous sauver. Si j'aurais bougée immédiatement avec lui, il serait probablement toujours vivant aujourd'hui. Mais je ne l'est pas fait. Je n'est jamais désobéi à mon chef. Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai hésitée. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il avait un regard si suppliant. Il est parti de lui-même sachant le danger qu'il courait. »Expliqua Sakura

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous aviez des ordres non? »Dit Lionel un peu agressif

« Il voulait que je vous donne ceci.»Dit-elle en lui tendant deux objets

Une enveloppe bleue et une sorte de vieille montre. Sakura lui tendit une photo.

« J'ai pris ça avant de partir, avant que la maison ne brûle. Il m'a dit aussi de vous dire à quel point il était fier de vous et qu'il vous aimait énormément. »Dit-elle

Lionel regarda la photo. Il regarda Sakura moins sévèrement. Tout à coup, Tiffany sortie du bureau.

« Bon! »Dit-elle

« Alors? Que se passe t-il? »Demanda Sakura

« Ils sont un peu fâchés. Mais je leur est expliquée la situation. J'ai demandée le control total de cette affaire. Et j'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi. »Dit Tiffany

« Tiffany tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait en reparler demain? »Demanda Sakura en se craquant le dos

« Non! À partir d'aujourd'hui, Lionel ira habiter chez toi. Il sera sous ta protection. Tu dois le protéger. Les hommes de Clow vont certainement revenir le chercher. »Dit Tiffany

« Quoi? »Firent Lionel et Sakura en même temps

« Allez, c'est un ordre Sakura. Ne me désobéi pas cette fois! »Dit Tiffany pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix

…

Sakura et Lionel entrèrent dans l'appartement. Sakura lui donna sa chambre d'amis. Heureusement qu'elle avait un grand appartement!

« Voilà, c'est ta chambre. Tu peux ranger toutes tes affaires dans les tiroirs, ils sont vident »Dit-elle

Comme toutes les choses de Lionel avaient brûlées, la compagnie de Tiffany lui avait achetée de nouveaux vêtements et tout ce dont il avait besoin.

« Merci. C'est gentil de m'accueillir. Maintenant que je n'aie plus rien »Dit Lionel

« Je n'allais pas vous laissez tout seul. En plus vous êtes sous ma protection maintenant. Tâchez de bien vous reposez. Vous avez eu une dure nuit »Dit Sakura « Bonne Nuit »

« Bonne Nuit »Dit-il

Sakura sortie de la chambre et alla dans la douche. Lionel resta longtemps à ne pas bouger. Puis il s'effondra au sol et se mit à pleurer…

ET VOILÀ MON PREMIER CHAPÎTRE! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ AIMÉ! J'ESPÈRE AVOIR BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS! LE CHAPITRE DEUX NE DEVRAIT PAS PRENDRE TROP DE TEMPS! MAIS JE VAIS FAIRE LE PLUS VITE QUE JE PEUX! VOTRE ERIZU!


	2. Un jeune homme bien malheureux

apiChapitre 2 :

/ Mon cher fils, si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis décédé. C'est alors que tu es encore jeune, que ta mère m'a convaincue d'écrire cette lettre. Elle dit qu'il faut toujours être prévoyant, que l'on ne sait jamais ce qu'il va se passer. Elle est si charmante tu ne trouve pas? Je te regarde par la fenêtre de mon bureau, tu es assis sur la balançoire de notre jardin et ta mère te balance. Je t'entends rire d'ici. Et plus je t'entends plus je trouve que d'écrire cette lettre est une bonne idée. Je m'en veux beaucoup Lionel. De ne pas avoir été le père idéale.

J'ai toujours été beaucoup pris par mon travail. Et comme aujourd'hui tu dois être devenu un brave jeune homme, je crois qu'il serait honnête envers toi que je te dise la vérité. Je fais parti d'une organisation criminelle avec un certain Clow. Cela date d'avant mon mariage avec ta si jolie mère. Au début je croyais faire une bonne affaire, je me remplissais bien les poches, ce qui nous a valu ce si grand manoir. Puis un jour où j'ai rencontré ta mère, j'ai voulu me débarrasser de tout cela…mais il était trop tard.

Donc j'ai continué sachant l'erreur que j'avais commise en m'embarquant là-dedans. Puis nous t'avons eu. Et c'est alors que, quand je t'es vu dans les bras de ta mère à l'hôpital, j'ai réalisé que les personnes que j'aimais le plus pourraient être en danger par la vie que je menais. Pardon Lionel. Pardonne moi, je sais déjà d'avance que durant les années qui vont suivre, tu ne me verras pas souvent et que tu vas te sentir délaissé. Mais je n'es malheureusement pas le choix. Clow m'a promis de vous protégez si je continuais mon bon travail.

Pendant que tu lis cette lettre, tu dois beaucoup m'en vouloir d'être encore parti. Seulement cette fois, je ne reviendrai pas. Et cela me fend le cœur de savoir que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais. Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Tu es certainement devenu un jeune homme courageux. Je suis si fier de toi Lionel, je suis si content de voir à quel point tu peux ressembler à ta mère. Je sais que tu prendras bien soin d'elle.

Tu es mon fils et personne ni changera quoique ce soit. J'aurais aimé être près de toi et avoir le temps de te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que tu t'en sortiras quoique tu fasses. N'oublie jamais ceci Lionel. Je suis ton père et je t'aime plus que tout. Du paradis je veillerai sur toi et ta mère. Je serai toujours avec vous et vous aussi. La vie est comme cela Lionel, il y a des bons moments et des mauvais. Mais il ne faut pas s'éterniser sur les mauvais. Profite bien de la vie mon grand. Je t'aime!

Papa. /

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur la lettre. D'un geste rapide, Lionel essuya ses yeux avec son avant-bras. Il plia la lettre et la rangea soigneusement dans l'enveloppe bleue. Il resta assis par terre un moment. Les cheveux devant les yeux et le cœur serré, il n'arrivait pas à enlever cette souffrance de son cœur.

/Toc Toc/

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. La jolie frimousse de Sakura apparue. Il l'a regarda désemparé, les yeux bouffis. Il l'es frotta, se leva et alla ranger la lettre dans un des tiroirs de sa table de chevet.

« Lionel? »Demanda t-elle un peu mal à l'aise

« Oui? »Répondit-il toujours dos à elle

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais faim, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner »Dit-elle

« Je n'es pas très faim »Dit-il

« …Si tu changes d'idée viens me rejoindre à la cuisine d'accord? »Dit-elle gentiment

« D'accord... »Dit-il

Sakura referma doucement la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, elle s'adossa un peu sur la porte. Elle avait si mal pour lui. Elle se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivée.

Elle finit par aller à la cuisine. Elle sortie des œufs, du beurre, du sucre et du lait! Parfait pour de bon pains dorés. Elle mit un tablier et commença sa recette. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lionel sentit l'odeur des pains dorés. Son estomac fit un gargouillis. Il se décida donc et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea à la cuisine. En le voyant, Sakura lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Je suis contente que tu es décidé de venir manger avec moi »Dit-elle

Lionel ne dit rien. Il s'assoya simplement devant son assiette. Sakura l'avait quand même mit au cas ou il changerait d'idée et finalement, elle avait bien fait.

Lionel prit une bouchée.

« Alors? »Demanda Sakura souriante

« C'est délicieux »Dit-il sans la moindre expression

« Je suis contente que ça te plaise, je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine »Dit-elle en laissant échapper un rictus.

Lionel ne réagissait toujours pas. Sakura devenue soudainement triste. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme cela.

« J'ai une idée! »S'exclama Sakura

Lionel l'a regarda, un peu confus par l'énervement de Sakura.

« Et si on allait faire un petit tour en ville cette après-midi! »Demanda t-elle

Lionel l'a regarda surpris. Puis il regarda son assiette.

« Je n'en aie pas très envie… »Dit-il

« S'il te plait! Cela va nous changer les idées. »Dit Sakura suppliante

« … »

« Alors on fait comme ça? »Demanda t-elle

« …Si vous y tenez »Dit Lionel

Sakura lui sourie. Elle se dépêcha de finir de déjeuner et alla directement dans la douche. Elle fonça ensuite à sa chambre. Elle mit une camisole rouge vin avec une jupe qui lui arrivait aux cuisses, elle était noire.

« Je suis prête »Dit-elle en arrivant dans le salon

Lionel qui était assis la regarda. Il n'avait pas tellement l'air enjoué. Sakura lui sourie gentiment. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

« Alors, parle moi un peu de toi »Dit Sakura pour engendrer une conversation

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à mon sujet »Dit Lionel

« Allons, je suis sûr que oui! Tu te passionnes pour quelque chose en particulier? »Demanda t-elle

Lionel soupira. Il trouvait Sakura très gentille bien sûr mais il n'avait pas très envi de parler pour l'instant.

« J'aime bien l'archéologie et l'histoire »Dit-il simplement se sentant obligé de répondre

« Vraiment? » Dit Sakura surprise « Mon père est archéologue et enseigne ce cours à l'université…oh pardon »

Sakura venait de faire une belle erreur en lui parlant de son père. Elle s'en voulait énormément. Elle regarda Lionel mal à l'aise. Lionel remarqua ses yeux tristes.

« Ce n'est pas grave. »Dit-il en regardant immédiatement ailleurs

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc, question de se reposer un peu. Sakura vit une crèmerie.

« Tu veux une glace? Je te l'offre »Dit-elle

« …Ok »Dit Lionel sachant qu'elle allait insister si il disait non.

« Quelle saveur? »Demanda t-elle

« Vanille »Dit-il

« Et c'est parti! » Dit Sakura en allant vers le marchand

Lionel regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde semblait heureux sauf lui. Il se laissa glisser un peu sur le banc et pencha sa tête par derrière. Il pensait, il était seul maintenant. Il avait perdu sa mère et cela avait été très dur pour lui. Puis maintenant, il perdait son père. La vie était tellement cruelle. Pourquoi il n'y avait jamais rien de bon qui lui arrivait? N'avait-il pas le droit au bonheur?

Il ouvrit les yeux et vie la tête de Sakura au-dessus de la sienne.

« Est-ce que ça va? »Demanda t-elle inquiète

« Oui oui »Dit-il en prenant la glace qu'elle lui tendait

« On peut rentrer si tu préfères? »Proposa t-elle

« Oui, j'aimerais mieux rentrer »Dit-il

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'appartement. Sakura rangea ses clés et enleva ses chaussures.

« Excuse moi de t'avoir forcé à venir. Je n'aurais pas dû. Vous traversez des moments difficiles ses temps-ci… »Dit-elle

« Oubliez ça »Dit Lionel

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre puis il ferma la porte. Sakura se sentait mal. Elle prit son téléphone sans fil et alla s'asseoir dans son divan. Elle alluma la télévision et zappa de chaîne le temps que quelqu'un réponde.

« Allô? »Dit une voix

« Salut Tiffany »dit Sakura peu joyeuse

« Ah! Sakura, justement, j'allais t'appeler. Nous avons des renseignements sur Clow, j'aimerais que tu viennes au bureau. Nous pourrons étudier tout cela. »Dit-elle

« Ah bon! Oh mais, qu'est-ce que je fais de Lionel? »Demanda Sakura

« Eh bien amène le si tu veux »Dit Tiffany « N'oubli pas que tu dois le surveiller en tout temps. »

« Bon on arrive alors »Dit Sakura

« Nous vous attendons! »Dit-elle

Sakura alla porter son téléphone sur la charge et alla dans la chambre de Lionel.

« Lionel!...Lionel? »Demanda Sakura voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre

Elle vit la fenêtre ouverte et courra vers elle. Il y avait une petite échelle collée au mûr. Il devait l'avoir prit et passer par le toit pour descendre par l'escalier. Sakura prit ses clefs, monta sur sa moto et parti à sa recherche.

« Oh Lionel…où es tu! »Dit-elle inquiète

Cela faisait quelques heures qu'elle parcourait les rues d'Osaka. Soudain, son émetteur sonna.

« Ici S à l'appareil! »Dit-elle

« Sakura! Que faite vous! Cela fait plus de trois heures que nous vous attendons! »Dit Tiffany un peu fâchée

« J'ai comme un léger problème chef! »Dit Sakura en tournant dans une rue

«Quel genre de problèmes ! »Demanda Tiffany

« Lionel s'est enfui! »Dit Sakura

« QUOI? »Cria Tiffany

« T'inquiète pas! Je suis à sa recherche! N'envoie pas t'es agents, il ne se laisserait pas ramener. J'ai voulu lui changer les idées aujourd'hui et je l'es amené se promener. Et comme une idiote je lui ai parlée de mon père. J'aurais du savoir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. »Dit Sakura embêtée

« …Oui en effet c'était vraiment idiot de ta part! Il vient de perdre son père! Il n'a plus de famille! Tu crois que cela s'oublie en une journée? »Dit Tiffany énervée

« Je sais bien! Mais ça me faisait de la peine de le voir comme ça. En tout cas, dès que je le retrouve je t'appel! »Dit Sakura en fermant son émetteur

« Sakura! Arg! Elle a coupée la communication! »S'énerva Tiffany

Sakura serra son émetteur dans sa poche et continua de chercher Lionel. Soudain elle eut comme un flash. Elle arrêta sa moto sec et repartie dans l'autre sens.

« Pitié faite qu'il soit là! »Dit-elle

/Bruit de moto/

Après environ une heure, elle s'arrêta. Elle descendit de sa moto et laissa son casque après l'une des deux poignées. Elle marcha et entra dans…le manoir des Li. Quand elle entra, elle eut le malheur de voir des ruines à perte de vue. L'incendie avait tout brûlée.

Elle se promena dans le manoir et regarda partout autour d'elle les dégâts des hommes de Clow. Elle regarda sur le mûr et vit une peinture. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et enleva doucement les cendres sur le tableau.

Elle vit une ravissante femme avec un homme et un petit garçon. Elle lu la petite inscription en or en dessous. Yelan, Nicolas et Lionel Li. Nicolas tenait fièrement l'épaule de son petit garçon et avec l'autre bras, il tenait la femme de sa vie.

Sakura reposa le tableau et continua de marcher. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna et quelqu'un lui agrippa la gorge. Elle vit avec horreur que c'était Clow.

« Tiens tiens, comme l'on se retrouve agente S » Dit-il calmement

« J'aurai dû me douter que c'était vous. Qui peut autant déplacer une mauvaise onde vitale que vous! »Dit-elle méchamment

Il lui fit un sourire narquois et la projeta sur le mûr avec une force incroyable. Sakura se mit sur ses genoux et toussa un peu. Elle posa une main sur sa gorge et regarda Clow avec dédain.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un en particulier? »Demanda Clow

« …Où est-il! »Demanda Sakura en se relevant

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est en sécurité. Il flâne dans le manoir. C'est désespérant de voir comment l'humain peut être aussi fragile. »Dit Clow en regardant Sakura

« Vous êtes un monstre! »Dit Sakura « Tuez des gens comme vous le faite. Vous mériteriez de souffrir à leur place! »

« Que voulez vous, on choisit tous sa voie. Vous êtes du coté du bien et moi du mal! »Dit Clow

« Que voulez vous au juste? »Demanda Sakura

« Je veux la montre »Dit Clow

« La montre? »Dit Sakura confuse

« Nicolas vous a dit que la clef était son fils. Alors en laissant son fils en vie j'ai de fortes chances de retrouver cette fameuse montre qui contient tous les documents dont j'ai besoin pour ne pas être arrêter par la police »Dit Clow

« ... »

« Allez le rejoindre, qu'attendez vous? Il ne lui arrivera rien tant que je n'aurai pas cette stupide montre. Alors…profitez-en »Dit Clow

Il lança une capsule par terre. Sakura eut comme réflexe de sortir son arme à feu. Elle tira à travers la fumée. Elle se dissipa après quelques instants…Clow n'était plus là. Sakura coura jusqu'au deuxième étage.

Elle défonça la porte du bureau de Monsieur Li. Lionel qui se trouvait là, sursauta. Il regarda Sakura. Elle courut vers lui, laissa tomber ses armes et l'étreignit avec force. Lionel ne bougea pas trop surpris. Elle se décolla et le fixa longuement.

« Ne me fait plus des peurs comme ça! Je t'ai cherchée dans toute la ville! Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver! Tu aurais pu être tuer! »S'exclama t-elle

Lionel baissa la tête.

« Et alors? Je n'es plus rien ni personne. Qu'est-ce que cela changerait? »Dit-il en serrant les dents

Sakura le regarda, triste. Puis elle se ressaisie et le gifla. Il l'a regarda avec de grands yeux ronds. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait ça!

« Réveille toi bon sang! Si tu es encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est grâce à ton père! Il s'est sacrifié pour toi! Et tu n'en prends même pas conscience. Il se serait sacrifié pour rien alors! La vie c'est comme cela, il y a des bons et des mauvais jours. Mais on ne doit pas s'accrocher aux mauvais jours. Il faut profiter de la vie! »S'exclama Sakura frustrée

Lionel resta bouche bée. Elle avait dit la même chose que se qui était écrit dans la lettre de son père. Sauf à sa façon. Il pensa un moment. Elle avait raison. Son père avait offert sa vie pour que Sakura aille le sauver.

« Excuser moi de vous avoir fait peur »Dit-il honteux

Sakura se calma aussitôt. Elle le regarda et lui sourit. Elle avait un si beau sourire. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

« Bon! Et si on rentrait. Ma patronne va m'en vouloir de manquer la réunion mais bon. Elle va s'en remettre! »Dit-elle en riant

« Je vous aie fait manquer une réunion? »Demanda t-il soudainement gêné

« Bah, on devait y aller tous les deux mais vous n'étiez plus dans votre chambre. Alors… »Dit Sakura bêtement

« Pardonnez-moi »Dit-il

« C'est pas grave je te dis ! Et arrête de me vouvoyez! Appel moi Sakura, d'accord? »Dit-elle achalée.

De plus, elle n'était pas assez vieille pour qu'on la vous voie!

« Ok »Dit Lionel

Ils sortirent du manoir. Lionel regarda une dernière fois son ancienne demeure. Sakura lui donna son casque.

« Tiens, mets ça! »Dit-elle

« Euh…on peut embarquer deux là-dessus? »Demanda t-il en regardant la moto

« …Théoriquement non, mais l'appartement est à environ une heure d'ici, on ne va pas marcher tout ça! »Dit-elle

Elle embarqua en premier et fit signe à Lionel de s'asseoir derrière elle.

« Tiens toi bien! »Dit-elle en démarra l'engin

Elle partie à une vitesse fulgurante. Lionel eut un peu peur et la serra plus fort pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement en un seul morceau. Sakura rangea la moto dans le garage et ils montèrent ensemble chez Sakura.

« Enfin arrivée! »Dit-elle épuisée

Elle s'écroula sur son divan. Lionel s'assoya à coté d'elle. Il l'a regarda un moment et il remarqua son cou, il était rouge.

« Sakura! Ton cou? Ça te fait mal? » Demanda t-il

« Hum? »Fit Sakura

Elle se souvenu de sa rencontre avec Clow. Comme elle ne voulait pas gâchée l'humeur de Lionel qui semblait aller un peu mieux, elle crut bon de mentir.

« Ah ça? C'est rien du tout! »Dit-elle joyeuse « Bon je…je vais nous faire à manger! »

« …Tu veux que je t'aide? »Demanda Lionel

Sakura se retourna avec des yeux ronds. Puis elle sourit gentiment.

« Bien sûr! »Dit-elle

Ils allèrent à la cuisine. Finalement, c'était Lionel qui avait fait tout le souper. C'était réellement délicieux. Un vrai cordon bleu!

« Wouah! Succulent! Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon en cuisine! »Dit-elle

« Merci »Dit Lionel

« Je me disais qu'on pourrait… »

/Bip Bip/

Sakura sortie son émetteur de sa poche. Elle répondit.

« Allô? Agente S à l'appareil »Dit-elle

« SAKURA!ÇA FAIT DES HEURES QUE JE CHERCHE LE MOYEN DE TE JOINDRE! »Cria Tiffany

« Ah…salut chef! Excuse moi Tiffany de ne pas t'avoir rappeler, et excuse moi aussi d'avoir ratée la réunion. »Dit Sakura

« EXCUSE MOI? JE NE SAVAIS MÊME PAS OÙ TU ÉTAIS J'ÉTAIS EFFRAYÉE! »Ajouta Tiffany

« Pardon! »Dit Sakura une fois de plus

« Demain matin! À mon bureau! Et vous êtes mieux de venir! »S'exclama t-elle avant de raccrocher brusquement

Sakura ferma l'émetteur.

« Ah la la, elle est un ange du moins, quand elle ne se met pas en colère… »Dit Sakura en riant

« Pardon c'est ma faute si elle t'a criée dessus comme ça »Dit Lionel

« Ah t'inquiète pas, elle me fait toujours le coup, j'ai tendance à souvent l'inquiétée. Et elle a tellement peur pour moi qu'elle me crie souvent après. »Dit Sakura

« Évidemment, agente secrète, c'est un métier dangereux »Dit Lionel

« Ça t'a pas idée! »Dit Sakura en riant « Mais c'est bien de se sentir utile pour quelqu'un et de sauver des gens »

Lionel approuva d'un signe de tête. Il se leva et alla ranger la vaisselle.

« Bon, je vais me reposer. »Dit-il

« D'accord, moi aussi! »Dit Sakura en s'étirant

Dans sa chambre, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle mit la main sur son cou. Comment pouvait-on être si fort…se Clow n'allait pas être aussi facile à tuer que Sakura ne le pensait…

ET VOILÀ! J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS AVEZ AIMER MON DEUXIÈME CHAPITRE! UN MOYEN FACILE ET VITE DE ME LE FAIRE SAVOIR UN PETIT REVIEWS HIHI ! JE COMPTE SUR VOUS! LE TROISIÈME CHAPITRE DE DEVRAIT PAS TARDER! MERCI BEAUCOUP À **HIME INWE, ADE ET BLOB** POUR LEUR REVIEWS VOTRE ERIZU!


	3. Une visite chez les Kinomoto

Chapitre 3 :

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lionel avait emménagé chez Sakura. Il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de la mort de son père, mais il allait beaucoup mieux. C'était samedi et Sakura avait congé aujourd'hui. Elle entra dans la cuisine, les cheveux en bataille, une chemise verte qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genoux en guise de pyjama. Elle se frotta les yeux et vit Lionel assis à la table, lisant le journal.

« Bah dit dont, t'es un lève tôt toi! »Dit Sakura avant de s'effondrer sur une chaise

« Il est quand même onze heure »Dit Lionel

Il rangea son journal et alla à la cuisine. Il prit une assiette et l'a mit devant Sakura. De bonnes crêpes aux bleuets.

« Merci beaucoup »Dit-elle

« C'est la moindre des choses »Dit Lionel

Sakura le regarda. Lionel était un très beau jeune homme. De beaux cheveux bruns en bataille, et des yeux marron. Assez bâti et quand il souriait, le cœur de la belle agente faisait un bon dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai une idée! »Dit-elle soudainement

« Quoi donc? »Demanda Lionel

« On est samedi aujourd'hui! Que dirais-tu d'aller au parc d'amusement! »Demanda Sakura

« Où ça? »Demanda Lionel

Il y eut un long silence. Sakura bondit de sa chaise.

« Quoi? Tu ne sait pas ce que sait un parc d'amusement! »S'affola t-elle

« Non, je ne suis jamais sortit de mon manoir. J'allais seulement au restaurant avec mon père »Avoua Lionel

Impossible! Pensa Sakura

Elle alla prendre une douche. Elle se dirigea à sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle portait une camisole noire et un manteau de cuir qui lui arrêtait un décimètre en bas de la poitrine. Elle portait aussi des jeans bleus, déchirés, ce qui faisait donc un petit short et des bottes noires.

Lionel lui avait un t-shirt vert kaki et des pantalons larges, noir. Tout ce qui avait de plus simple.

« Je suis prête! »Dit Sakura

« Moi aussi »Dit Lionel

Sakura prit deux casques et fit signe à Lionel de grimper sur sa moto. Elle démarra et ils partirent. Sakura pouvait aisément dépasser les voitures. Ils arrivèrent donc très vite au parc. Lionel n'avait jamais vu rien de tel. Des manèges et des jeux à perte de vue, une musique entraînante et des stands de barbe à papa. Sakura paya les deux tickets.

« Quel manège veux-tu faire en premier? »Demanda Sakura

« …Aucune idée, je n'en aie jamais fait »Dit Lionel

Sakura souria et le tira vers l'un des manèges. C'était le plus haut et celui qui avait l'air de faire le plus peur.

« Crois-moi, si tu arrives à faire celui-là, tu pourras faire tous les autres! »Dit Sakura

« Tu…tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée »Dit Lionel

« Mais oui! »Dit Sakura en le tirant

Ils se mirent donc en file. Vingt minutes après, ils montèrent dans le manège. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Les techniciens vérifièrent si les barres de sécurité étaient bien enclenchées. Tout était parfait. Lionel se sentait très nerveux, surtout quand le manège se mit a monter jusqu'en haut. Il regarda en bas et vit que tout le monde ressemblait à des petits points noirs. Soudain, le manège parti! Lionel cria au début, mais bientôt l'amusement le parcouru, jamais il n'avait vécu quelque chose de semblable! Le manège finit et les deux amis débarquèrent.

« Alors, comment tu as trouvé ça! »Demanda Sakura en souriant

« Génial! »Avoua Lionel

« Je te l'avais dit, si on allaient aux arcades? »Proposa Sakura

« Je veux bien »Répondit Lionel

Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment à leur gauche. Il y avait là-dedans, plus de jeux vidéo que Lionel aurait eut l'occasion de voir durant toute sa vie. Lionel choisit le premier jeu, un jeu de tir. Sakura lui souria malicieusement.

« Prêt! »Dit-elle

Le jeune homme acquissa. Sakura et lui prirent chacun un pistolet et se mirent à tirer sur les zombies. Tout le monde était impressionné par le talent de Sakura. Elle ne manquait pas une seule cible et les visaient tous au cœur. Quand le jeu fut terminé, Lionel avait tué 103 zombies et Sakura, 286 zombies.

« Tu es vraiment douée »Lui dit Lionel

« Il y a longtemps, c'était mon travaille de tuer… »Dit Sakura moins joyeuse

Lionel l'a regarda intrigué mais ne posa pas de questions, en faite, il n'avait pas eut le temps puisque Sakura le tirait vers un autre jeu. Cependant Lionel n'avait pas envie de jouer. C'était deux écrans placées l'un à coté de l'autre, avec deux tapis de danse. Le but, taper avec le pied sur la flèche au bon moment. Sakura avait pour adversaire une autre fille.

« Bonne Chance »Lui dit Lionel

Sakura lui souria et choisit une chanson. Butterfly. Sakura se mit à Heavy et l'autre jeune fille à Standard. (Heavy était la vitesse des flèches et le nombre le plus haut.). La chanson commença. Sakura était drôlement douée, elle ne manquait pas une seule flèche. Sakura bougeait vite et bien. Lionel l'a fixa un moment, elle était vraiment très belle. Après la chanson, Sakura retourna voir Lionel.

« C'était vraiment génial »Avoua Lionel

« Merci »Dit Sakura

Leur journée se passa très bien. Rendu vers une heure, ils décidèrent de rentrer. Arrivé à l'appartement, Sakura s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle regarda en direction de son téléphone et une petite lumière clignotait, signe qu'elle avait un message. Elle alla le chercher et s'assoya une fois de plus sur le canapé à coté de Lionel.

« _Ici Sakura Kinomoto, je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, laissez-moi un message après le bip: **Sakura Kinomoto! J'ai passé ma journée à t'appeler! Où étais-tu? Rappel moi dès que tu sauras de retour! Moi et Katia étions très inquiet! Ton portable était fermer en plus… (soupir) Bon aller, je dois te laisser, la petite pleur. »**_

Sakura qui était tombée sur le sol en entendant son frère aîné, referma le téléphone devant les regards surpris de Lionel.****

« Bon sang! Il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur! »Dit Sakura

« Qui était-ce? »Demanda Lionel qui avait tout entendu

« Mon grand frère Toma. »Dit Sakura en se levant

Elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son frère.

« Ici Toma Kinomoto »Dit-il

« Salut… »Dit Sakura

« Sakura! Où étais-tu? »Explosa son frère

« Je suis sortie avec un ami! »Dit Sakura

« …un ami…Tu préfère aller t'amuser que de te préparer pour ce soir! »Dit son frère

« Ce soir! »Dit Sakura confuse

« Mais! C'est l'anniversaire de maman tu te souviens? »Dit son frère

« J'avais oublier! »S'exclama Sakura se qui fit sursauter Lionel

« Alors on se rejoins là-bas! »Dit Toma

« Oui, à plus tard! »Dit Sakura

Elle fonça dans la toilette, prit sa douche et alla se changer dans sa chambre. Elle mit un chandail noir à manches longues avec un capuchon derrière. Dessus, il y avait une petite aile blanche. Puis elle mit une paire de jeans.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu attend! Va prendre une douche! »Lui dit Sakura toute énervée

« Mais pourquoi faire? »Demanda Lionel

« Nous partons dans une heure! »Dit Sakura

« Où ça? »Demanda Lionel

« Bah! Chez mes parents! »Dit Sakura

Lionel l'a regarda et alla finalement dans la douche. Il mit un t-shirt blanc et une chemise noir par-dessus. Les manches de la chemise étaient retournées jusqu'au coude. Puis il mit un pantalon noir. En sortant de sa chambre, il vit Sakura parler au téléphone et courir comme une folle dans la maison.

« Euh…la couleur…euh noir! »Dit Sakura

Puis elle remercia celui à qui elle parlait et se jeta sur Lionel. Celui-ci la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

« Il faut que tu m'aide! »Dit-elle

« Uh…oui quoi? »Demanda Lionel

« Serais-tu capable de préparer le dîner? »Demanda t-elle

« Je nous prépare à dîner tous les jours »Dit Lionel

« Oui, seulement, je devais préparer le dîner pour l'anniversaire de ma mère et j'ai complètement oubliée. Tu as six bouches à nourrir…enfin sept! »Dit Sakura

« Ok oui, je vais le faire »Dit gentiment Lionel

« Tu me sauve la vie! Bon, en attendant, je vais au balcon voir si ma commande arrive »Dit Sakura

« Ta commande? »Dit Lionel

« Oui, je viens d'acheter une voiture! Une superbe Bmw noire! On ne peut pas apporter les plats sur ma moto. Et de plus, mes parents ne savent pas que j'ai une moto! »Dit Sakura bêtement

Lionel n'en revenait pas, elle avait achetée ça comme cela, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire morceau de linge, l'argent n'avait pas d'importance pour elle, elle devait être aussi riche que Lionel l'avait été! Après une heure de cuisine et d'attente de la livraison. Lionel avait enfin fini de préparer tous les plats et la voiture était arrivée quelques minutes après. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent dans l'auto.

« On va faire un petit arrêt, j'ai aussi oubliée d'acheter son cadeau! »Dit Sakura

« Tu as l'air d'avoir la mémoire courte Sakura! »Dit Lionel en souriant

« Eh bien, avec mon boulot, il m'arrive d'oublier certaine chose! »Avoua Sakura

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une boutique d'antiquité. Sakura connaissait bien cet endroit. Il y avait de magnifiques choses dans cette boutique. Lionel regardait partout autour de lui. Sakura l'amena vers des étagèrent.

« Hum voyons voir…Ah! Ça c'est parfait! »Dit Sakura

Lionel regarda, Sakura tenait dans ses mains, un kit de thé de tous les pays. Elle se promena encore un peu et vie un grand bibelot de cristal pur, deux anges se tenant par la main d'un coté, un debout derrière avec les ailes grand ouvert et un des anges avait la tête posée sur les genoux d'un autre.

« Trop jolie! »Dit Sakura

Elle le prit et alla payer. Lionel resta là quelques moment, un objet attirant son attention, il le prit et le regarda un moment, c'était un cœur en rubis, transparent avec deux ailes de chaque coté. Il le prit et alla payer sans que Sakura s'en rend compte, elle qui était déjà entrain de serrer les cadeaux dans la voiture. Il sortit quelques minutes après.

« Bon, maintenant je fais un dernier arrêt à la pâtisserie et on va chez moi! »Dit Sakura

Lionel lui sourit et mit la main dans sa poche, le collier dans une petite boite de velours. Sakura alla acheter un énorme gâteau au fromage et aux fraises. Puis ils se mirent enfin en route vers l'est. Lionel n'avait pas parler de tout le trajet, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il avait acheter ce collier. Soudain, il remarqua qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Enfin arrivé, bienvenue chez moi »Dit Sakura

Lionel prit les quelques plats qui étaient soigneusement enveloppés et Sakura elle, prit ses cadeaux qu'elle avait bien sûr fait emballer.

« Bonjour ma chérie »Dit Dominic qui l'avait vu arriver

« Bonjour papa, Toma n'est pas encore arrivé? »Demanda Sakura

« Il ne devrait plus tarder. Katia devait arrêter à la pâtisserie »Dit Dominic

Sakura sourit et entra dans la maison avec Lionel. Elle le conduisit à la cuisine où il put mettre les plats au frigidaire. Elle prit Lionel par la main et l'entraîna dehors. Les joues complètement rouges, Lionel l'a laissa faire. Il fut soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas remarquée ses joues

« Papa, je voudrais te présenter mon ami, Lionel Li »Dit Sakura

« Enchanté monsieur »Dit Lionel en le saluant

« Appeler-moi Dominic, c'est un réel plaisir Lionel »Dit-il

« Lionel est un passionné d'archéologie, comme toi papa! »Dit Sakura

« Vraiment? Quelle bonne surprise! Vien je vais te montrer quelques petites choses! »Dit Dominic

Sakura souria satisfaite et retourna au salon. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui sauta dessus. Sakura se releva et vit un magnifique chien aux poils dorés.

« Kéro! »S'exclama t-elle en le caressant

Le chien se colla sur sa maîtresse. Comme Sakura avait un travaille très important et qu'elle n'était pas souvent à la maison, elle ne pouvait pas prendre Kéro avec elle.

« Sakura ! Tu es enfin arrivée ma chérie! »S'exclama Nathalie en voyant sa fille

« Maman! Bonne Anniversaire! » Dit Sakura en la serrant très fort

« Merci ma chérie »Dit Nathalie en souriant

« Maman! On est là! »Dit Toma

Nathalie alla voir dans l'entrée et vit son fils Toma, sa femme Katia Moreau et leur petite fille de quatre ans, Yumi. Sakura alla tout de suite voir sa nièce. Évidement Toma et Katia avaient choisit Sakura comme marraine.

« J'espère que tu as préparé le dîner? »Demanda Toma

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est même un cordon bleu qui a tout préparé! »Dit fièrement Sakura

« Mais où est ton père! »Demanda Nathalie

« Nous sommes là mon ange! »Dit Dominic

« Nous? »Dit Nathalie surprise

« C'est vrai, maman, Toma, je vous présente mon ami Lionel Li! »Dit Sakura

« Enchanté! »Dit Lionel en saluant tout le monde

« Sakura! Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami! »Dit Nathalie

« Ce n'est que mon ami »Dit Sakura les joues rouges

Nathalie se mit à rire et ils se mirent tous à table. Les plats que Lionel avaient préparés étaient vraiment tous délicieux. Après avoir bien mangé, Sakura et Katia amenèrent leurs pâtisseries à Nathalie. Comme Sakura avait achetée le gâteau, Katia elle, avait achetée une dizaine de pâtisseries différentes.

« Passons aux cadeaux maintenant! »Annonça Sakura

Elle courut jusque dans sa chambre et alla chercher ses cadeaux. Elle revenue aussitôt et les donna à sa mère.

« Du thé!Mon dieu Sakura, mais c'est du thé provenant de chaque pays, cela à du te coûter une fortune »Dit Nathalie en contempla son cadeaux

« Mais non voyons, allez, déballe l'autre! »Encouragea Sakura

Nathalie fut encore plus émerveillée en voyant le bibelot. Dominic s'en approcha et remarqua avec étonnement que…

« C'est du vrai cristal! Impossible! »Dit Dominic

« Sakura ce son de très beaux cadeaux, cela à du te coûté une fortune! »Répéta sa mère

Sakura lui sourit. Toma et Katia leur donna leur cadeau, un magnifique bracelet en or. Dominic lui, lui avait offert un collier avec un diamant au bout. Lionel se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car il était le seul qui n'avait pas donné de cadeau à Nathalie.

« Ne vous en faite pas, votre repas était succulent, merci beaucoup Lionel, c'était très gentil de votre part »Dit Nathalie en devinant ses pensées

« Ça m'a fait très plaisir »Dit Lionel gêné

La soirée se passa bien et bientôt, Sakura et Lionel durent s'en aller. Lors du retour, Lionel s'endormi. Sakura le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il était vraiment mignon. Les deux amis étaient contents de retourner à l'appartement. Mais ce qu'ils leur enlevèrent le sourire.

« Mais que c'est-il passé ici? »Demanda Sakura à Tiffany

Devant eux, l'appartement de Sakura était complètement saccagé. Les agentes de Tiffany étaient entrain de tout nettoyer.

« Sakura! »S'exclama Tiffany en la serrant dans ses bras

« Calme toi chef! Dit moi ce qui ce passe? »Demanda Sakura

« J'ai eu tellement peur quand on nous a appelées pour nous dire que des hommes vêtues en ninja étaient entrain de fouiller ton appartement. Les hommes de Clow ont trouvés ta cachette Lionel, vous ne pouvez plus rester ici. »Expliqua Tiffany

Deux heures plus tard, Lionel et Sakura se retrouvaient dans une immense villa au bord de la mer. Tiffany regardait avec amusement leur visage ébahis.

« Voici ma résidence d'été, comme elle est classée complètement top secrète, jamais les hommes de Clow vous retrouveront. »Dit Tiffany

« Merci Tiffany »Dit Sakura

Lionel et Sakura explorèrent la maison. Elle était vraiment immense. Sakura prenait cela comme de petites vacances.

« On va bien s'amuser ici! »Dit Sakura

« Je ne sais pas Sakura, j'y aie pensé et, j'aimerais beaucoup reprendre mes cours par correspondance et trouver un job »Dit Lionel

« …Un job, mais ce serait dangereux Lionel. Je ne pourrais pas te surveiller »dit Sakura

« Pense-y, je ne compte pas rester enfermé ici toute ma vie! »Dit Lionel gentiment

« C'est sûr mais…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur! »Dit Sakura ce qui fit rougir Lionel

« On…hurm, devrait aller se coucher maintenant, on a eut une grosse journée. »Dit Lionel gêné

« Tu as raison! Bonne Nuit Lionel! »Dit Sakura avant de monter les escaliers et choisir sa chambre

« Bonne Nuit »Dit celui-ci

Il alla lui aussi choisir sa chambre. Il se jeta sur son lit, prit la petite boite de velours rouge dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Le collier scintillait par les reflets de la lune. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il s'était autant amusé. Le sourire de Sakura lui apparue devant le collier. Il regarda longtemps l'objet avant de s'endormir.

_ET VOILÀ! JE SAIS J'AI BEAUCOUP TARDÉE AVANT DE METTRE MON TROISIÈME CHAPITRE. MAIS JE L'AVAIS RECOMMENCÉE. J'ESPÈRE QUE VOUS L'AVEZ AIMÉ ET JE VAIS ME DÉPÊCHER À METTRE LE QUATRIÈME. _

_Mon chapitre était un peu plat. Mais bon, il faut développer l'histoire un peu ;)_

_Laisser moi vos reviews, je l'es attend avec impatience_


	4. Nouvelle cachette et Passé douloureux

Chapitre 4 :

De la villa de Tiffany, on entendait les vagues de l'océan. Cela s'annonçait être une journée rafraîchissante. Du moins, pour Lionel, car Sakura était sortit en mission. Tiffany l'avait appelée très tôt ce matin. Elle devait arrêter un homme qui volait les banques de Tokyo avec ses collègues. Comme Sakura était dans cette ville, c'était le moment rêvé. Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Sakura n'était pas rentrée.

…

Quelque part dans Tokyo 1h00 pm

Sakura était sur les lieux. Elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Son ensemble de cuir et ses révolvers, elle courrait dans les couloirs aussi silencieuse qu'un chat. Elle défonça la porte où se trouvait ses cibles. Surpris les hommes se mirent à tirer vers la porte. Mais la grande S était déjà derrière le chef de la bande, les deux armes pointées derrière sa tête.

« Bon, vous avez deux choix. Vous vous rendez, sans histoire. Ou alors, j'explose la tête de votre chef! »Dit Sakura avec un sourire narquois

Les hommes se regardèrent ne sachant que faire. Un essaya de prendre la fuite mais avec l'un de ses deux révolvers, elle tira juste à coté de la tête de l'homme.

« Je vous…déconseille de faire ça! »Dit Sakura sérieusement

« Faite ce qu'elle vous dit bande d'incapable! »Dit le chef

Les hommes lâchèrent leurs armes et Sakura cliqua sur son émetteur. Les agentes de Tiffany entrèrent et immobilisèrent tout ses criminels. Sakura se chargea du chef. Puis elle rentra chez elle.

…

Lionel n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'horloge. Il s'imaginait les pires scénarios. Il revenu à lui quand il entendit la porte de la maison ouvrir.

« Je suis rentrée! »Dit Sakura en déposant ses clés sur le comptoir

« Enfin! Je me faisais du souci! »Dit Lionel

« C'est gentil »Dit Sakura en voyant Lionel aussi inquiet

« Alors…ça c'est bien passé? »Demanda Lionel

« Parfait! »Dit Sakura

« Tant mieux »Dit Lionel

Sakura lui sourit et alla prendre une douche bien méritée après tout ses évènements. Elle alla ensuite sur le balcon de derrière avec Lionel qui lisait tranquillement. Puis, l'émetteur de Sakura sonna.

« Oui, ici S! »Dit Sakura surprise qu'on l'a rappel aussi vite

« Sakura! J'ai une mission pour toi! Nous avons repérer des agents de Clow, il y en a un, il semble très fort, j'ai quatre agentes blessées ici! Elles n'ont rien pu faire! »Lança Tiffany

« Comment? Est-ce qu'elles vont bien? »Demanda Sakura

« Elle sont gravement blessées, mais elles vont s'en sortirent. L'homme s'appel Shawn, il est grand, cheveux blond, assez court. Il porte un tuxedo noir. Il est à Okinawa entrain de dévaliser une banque. »Dit Tiffany

« J'y vais! »Dit Sakura

Elle referma l'émetteur et alla rapidement se changer. Voyant tout cette agitation, Lionel se leva et alla la rejoindre.

« Que fais-tu? »Demanda t-il surpris

« Je suis appelée en mission, quatre de nos agentes se sont faites gravement blessées par un homme appelé Shawn. Je dois absolument y aller! »Dit Sakura en serrant ses armes

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi! »Dit Lionel

« NON! »S'exclama Sakura

« … »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé »Dit Sakura

« Mais je sais me battre, je pourrais t'aider! »Dit Lionel

« Il n'en est pas question! »Dit Sakura

Elle le laissa l'a, frustré, il l'a regarda s'en aller. Assise sur sa belle moto argent, Sakura disparue dans les rues de Tokyo. Mais, Lionel ne comptait pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il prit les clés de la BMW et suivi le trajet de Sakura grâce à son GPS.

Après quelques heures de route, Sakura arriva enfin à destination. Elle descendit de sa moto et vit l'homme que Tiffany lui avait décrit. Ce Shawn était un vrai danger public. Les limousines de Tiffany étaient là et quelques ambulances aussi. Sakura courue jusqu'à la banque. Les gens étaient tous effrayés car l'homme avait un pistolet dans les mains et menaçait de tirer si quelqu'un lui barrait le chemin.

« Eh toi! »Dit Sakura à l'autre bout de la pièce

« Oh mais que vois-je, la grande S, que me vos le plaisir de cette visite, cela fait quoi trois ans que je ne t'es pas vue! »Dit Shawn

« …Comment? »Fit Sakura confuse

« Ah, je suis bien triste de voir que tu ne me reconnaît pas, mais, je m'y attendais. C'est moi Shawn Kyuro. Ton partenaire, enfin ton ex-partenaire. »Dit-il

Sakura se rappela soudain. Elle sortie avec une vitesse surprenante, ses deux armes. Elle les pointa immédiatement sur l'homme.

« Ah, je vois que tu te rappel maintenant! »Dit Shawn

À ce même moment, Lionel se stationna à coté de la moto de Sakura. Il vit Sakura pointer un homme par la fenêtre. Il couru vers l'entré sans pour autant faire de bruit et se cacha l'intérieur de la banque. Ni vue, ni connu! Personne ne l'avait remarqué!

« Je vous présente tous la Grande S! Non pas l'espionne qu'elle est aujourd'hui, mais bel et bien, la tueuse à gage! Vous vous souvenez sûrement de cette petite fille innocente tuée par deux assassins, Kana Yukina. Eh bien s'était nous! »Lança Shawn

Les gens s'emblèrent encore plus effrayés en entendant cela. La S, la tueuse à gage, la plus célèbre du monde de l'ombre et du crime. Lionel ne voulait pas y croire.

« Non! Je ne l'aie pas tuée! »S'exclama Sakura

« Oh que si tu l'as fais! Tu as tirée sur la gâchette sans attendre. Comment est-ce que l'on se sent S, quand on a la mort d'une fillette sur la conscience? »Demanda Shawn

Sakura baissa la tête, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Ses beaux cheveux longs qui lui cachaient les yeux. On entendit le bruit de deux coups de feu. Sakura lâcha son arme qu'elle tenait dans la main gauche en hurlant de douleur. Shawn lui avait tiré dans la cuisse et le bras gauche.

« Non! »Cria Lionel en sortant de sa cachette

« Tiens tien, Monsieur Li! Je n'arrive pas à y croire, tu as amenés le jeune homme que Clow cherche avec toi! Mais quelle idiote! » Dit Shawn en éclatant de rire

« Lionel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là! »S'exclama Sakura en le voyant

« Je ne pouvais pas te laisser y aller seule! »Dit-il d'une voix brisé en regardant son bras et sa cuisse

« Comme c'est touchant, vous êtes chanceux tous les deux, je ne suis pas ici pour accomplir les ordres de Clow. Non, c'est bien fini tout cela. Non, maintenant je préfère travailler seulement pour moi. »Dit Shawn

Un autre coup de feu retentit. Shawn tomba à genoux, une main sur son ventre rempli de sang. Lionel qui était assis auprès de Sakura regarda celle-ci ébahis, puis elle s'évanouie. Lionel l'a prit dans ses bras et sortit en vitesse de la banque suivit des otages. Il reconnut les limousines de Tiffany et quand elle l'es vue, elle s'empressa de demander à une ambulance de l'amener. Lionel l'a suivit bien sûr !

C'est vers les vingt heures que Sakura se réveilla. Elle regarda à sa droite et vit Lionel qui dormait, la tête couchée sur son lit d'hôpital. Elle le secoua un peu.

« Sakura! Tu vas bien! »Demanda Lionel

« Oui! Calme toi, j'ai juste perdu un peu de sang! »Dit Sakura

Lionel soupira de soulagement ce qui amusa Sakura. Elle prit ses choses et avec l'accord du médecin, Sakura et Lionel s'en retournèrent à la villa. Lionel conduit étant donné que Sakura avait besoin de repos.

« Sakura dit moi, c'est vrai ce que disait cet homme? »Demanda Lionel

« …Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler »Dit innocemment Sakura

« Arrête, tu vois très bien se que je veux dire. Kana Yukina »Dit Lionel

Sakura soupira. Lionel était devenu son meilleur ami au fil du temps. Bien qu'il ne se connaissait que depuis un mois. Elle lui devait au moins la vérité après ce qui était arrivé à son père.

« Bon, d'accord, je veux bien te raconter. Il y a trois ans, j'avais beaucoup de problèmes et je travaillais dans le crime. J'étais vraiment une tireuse redoutable. Dans l'organisation dont je faisais parti, nous avions tous un partenaire. Pour moi s'était Shawn. Le métier de tueur à gage n'est pas très populaire et ses rares aujourd'hui, mais sa paye très bien. Tout ce passait bien jusque là, je me faisais plein d'argent et le boulot n'était pas compliqué. On me donnait une cible et je l'a tuais. Mais un jour, moi et Shawn devions abattre un homme. Nous sommes donc entrés chez lui. Nous avions eut l'ordre de tirer tout le monde, dans la maison. C'est seulement après avoir tirer que je me suis rendu compte de l'énorme erreur que j'avais commise, j'avais tirée sur une fillette, elle n'avait que quatre ans et je l'es tuée… Bien sûr après cela, j'ai démissionnée de mon poste mais quand tu travaille dans le crime, quand tu veux quitter l'emploie ils ne veulent jamais te laisser partir. Donc, on m'a souvent poursuivit et ses là que j'ai pris conscience que j'étais un danger pour ma famille, alors j'ai déménagée. Prétendant qu'il y avait une école spécialisée où je voulais aller. Quelques mois après, j'ai rencontrée Tiffany et elle connaissait mon histoire. Elle m'a donc proposée de mettre mes talents au service du bien. Mais, c'est une erreur que l'on n'oublie jamais, même après deux ans. »Dit Sakura

« Je suis vraiment désolé »Dit Lionel

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu avais le droit de savoir »Dit Sakura « De plus, j'ai une entière confiance en toi »

Lionel lui sourit et après dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à la villa. Lionel aida Sakura à monter les escaliers et à se rendre dans sa chambre. Sakura prit une douche et se coucha. Lionel lui regarda la télévision et s'endormit dans le salon.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas aller au boulot encore mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour marcher. Elle descendit les marches. Elle portait une chemise noire et des pantalons noirs. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux en couette et elle portait une casquette noire. Lionel l'a regarda arrivée.

« Tu vas mieux? »Lui demanda t-il

« Oui »Dit Sakura en s'assoyant

« Tu es sûre que ça va? »Demanda Lionel

« Je peux te demander une faveur? »Demanda Sakura

« Oui quoi? »Demanda Lionel surpris

« Tu peux venir avec moi en ville, j'aurais quelque chose à faire »Dit-elle mystérieusement

« Oui, d'accord » Dit Lionel

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux. Comme Sakura ne se sentait pas d'humeur à conduire, c'est Lionel qui s'en était chargé. Il fut un peu surpris de voir l'endroit où elle l'avait amener. Il laissa la voiture et marchèrent entre les tombes. À un moment donné, Sakura s'arrêta. Lionel regarda ce qui était écrit sur la tombe.

_Kana Yukina_

_2000 à 2004_

_Fille bien aimée de Terada Yoshiyuki et de Sonia Sasaki_

Sakura déposa dans le petit vase, vingt-six roses blanches et ferma les yeux un moment pour prier. Lionel ne se permis pas de parler et attendit qu'ils soient de retour à la villa.

« Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps? »Demanda Lionel

« Eh bien, je viens à chaque mois de mai. C'est…le mois de sa mort prématurée. »Dit Sakura

« Je suis sûre que de là-haut, elle admire tes roses »Dit Lionel

Sakura lui sourit tristement et alla mettre une tenue de sport. Tiffany pensaittoujours à tout et comme elle savait que Sakura s'entraînerait, elle avait fait aménager une pièce spécialement pour son entraînement. Elle s'entraîna longtemps et durement. Le cœur plus léger après avoir rendu visite à Yumi. Lionel alla lui porter des yakitori au cas où elle aurait faim. ( Des Yakitori ce sont des brochettes japonaises aux poulets avec des poireaux. Parfait comme amuse-gueule.)

Le dîner arriva vite, cela faisait plus de six heures en ligne que Sakura s'entraînait. Mais elle avait appris avec le temps à supporter tout cela. Lionel déposa une assiette fumante de spaghetti à la viande et aux crevettes. Sakura se régala.

« Il y a un festival ce soir à Osaka, je me suis dit que nous pourrions y aller? »Proposa Lionel pour lui rendre enfin son sourire

Sakura, les baguettes dans la bouche le regarda surpris et finit par accepter avec joie. Elle monta les escaliers trois par trois et ouvrit sa garde-robe.

« Voyons voir, quel kimono vais-je mettre! »Se demanda t-elle

Sakura n'était pas folle du maquillage et du linge rose bonbon, ni des robes, mais, pour un festival, rien ne valait un kimono! Elle en choisit un noir bien sûr. Il y avait des pétales de cerisiers dessus dorés et aussi des papillons de la même couleur. Elle descendit les marches et Lionel n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Sakura, tu es ravissante »Lui dit-il sans réfléchir

La jeune femme rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et avec Lionel, ils grimpèrent dans la BMW en route vers Osaka. Le trajet fut assez court. Déjà à l'entrée du temple Tsukimine, que tenait la femme de son frère, la place était complètement bondée. Des stands de toute sorte des deux cotés, de la musique et bien sûr tout le monde en kimono. De belle lanterne de toutes les couleurs accrochées en banderole.

« Ce que c'est beau! »Dit Sakura à nouveau joyeuse

« Je suis content de te revoir sourire! »Dit Lionel

« C'est grâce à toi Lionel, tu m'as écoutée, tu ne m'as pas jugé. »Dit Sakura le regard perdu tout en souriant

«J'ai une surprise pour toi, mais j'aimerais te l'a donner ailleurs si tu veux bien »Dit Lionel

« Une surprise! »Dit Sakura étonnéeYoshiyuki **Terada** Yoshiyuki **Terada**

Lionel l'amena dans un endroit un peu plus reculé de la fête. Il y avait un petit pont de bois et la forêt tout autour d'eux. Une dizaine de lucioles tournoyant près de la petite rivière. C'était un tableau tout à fait magnifique à regarder. Lionel sortit sans que Sakura ne le voie, une petite boite en velours rouge. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il l'avait acheté ce collier. Au début, il n'avait pas eut de raison précise. C'est plus tard que Lionel comprit que c'était voulu, que ce n'était pas un hasard s'il avait décidé de l'acheter. Quand Sakura reçue ses deux balles dans le corps, Lionel avait eut si peur! Si peur de l'a perdre. Elle l'avait accueillit, logé. Elle lui avait donné une nouvelle vie en lui souriant tous les jours, ses souvenirs sombres se dissipaient petit à petit, la mort de ses parents devenait une souffrance moins grande. Tout cela, grâce à elle. Qui n'hésitait pas à rire et profiter de la vie. De plus, elle était tellement belle, ses long cheveux qui flottait et se mêlaient dans le vent et ses beaux yeux verts. Oui, Lionel était amoureux de Sakura. Mais il ne lui avouerait pas ce soir. Non, s'était trop tôt. Elle n'avait sûrement pas les mêmes sentiments que lui. Du moins, il ne voulait pas gâcher ce qui naissait en eux, une grande et profonde amitié.

« Voilà, c'est pour toi »Dit-il en lui tendant la boite

« Un cadeau? Pour moi? Mais pourquoi? »L'interrogea Sakura

«Aucune raison en particulier, quand je l'es vue, je me suis dit que ce serait très beaux sur toi »Dit Lionel

Sakura sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Elle ouvrit précieusement la boite. Ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla. Un cœur entouré de deux ailes.

« Lionel! Je l'adore! »Dit Sakura en le prenant dans ses mains et en le contemplant

Lionel s'avança, le prit et lui dit de relever ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse lui attacher. Il lui allait à ravir. Sakura lui sourit et ensemble ils retournèrent à la fête. Sakura en étonna plus d'un en gagnant plein de sucreries et de toutous au stand de tir. Bientôt la fête finit et tout le monde rentra chez soi. Sakura et Lionel avaient loués un film et avaient allumés un feu. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne regardaient même pas le film, ils s'amusaient à se raconter les anecdotes de leur passé ou simplement parler de leur famille.

« Comment elle était ta mère Lionel? »Demanda Sakura

« C'était une femme formidable! Je ne l'aie connu que pendant six ans, mais ce sont les plus belles années de ma vie. Ma mère était très douce et très gentille avec les gens. C'était la femme la plus belle que je connaisse…Elle me manque »Dit Lionel

« J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer »Dit Sakura toute souriante

« Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait adorée! En plus, tu lui ressembles un peu. Tu souries toujours, tu aimes bouger. Mais, ma mère tombait très souvent malade. »Dit Lionel un peu triste

« Je suis sûre qu'elle était fabuleuse! »Dit Sakura pour lui remonter le moral

Lionel lui sourit gentiment. Sakura et lui finir par écouter le film. Puis, Sakura alla dans la salle d'entraînement pour s'entraîner. Lionel réfléchit quelques instants et finit enfin par la rejoindre.

« Sakura? »L'appela t-il

Celle-ci arrêta son entraînement.

« Oui? »Demanda t-elle surprise de le voir là, habiller en sport

« Je me demandais si tu voudrais m'enseigner les arts martiaux? »Demanda t-il

« Pourquoi veux-tu apprendre les arts martiaux? »Demanda t-elle

« Pour pouvoir me défendre, du moins assez bien pour que je puisses me trouver un job et pour que je puisses sortir de temps en temps »Expliqua Lionel

« Hum…D'accord je veux bien »Dit Sakura

En faite, les vraies raisons de Lionel n'était pas de ce protéger mais de l'a protéger elle. Au cas où ils se feraient attaquer, il voulait avoir une chance de l'aider. Alors, pendant plus de trois heures, Sakura lui montra les techniques de bases et lui enseigna plusieurs coups. Bizarrement, Lionel sembla très doué pour les arts martiaux.

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu! J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé mon chapitre! Malheureusement, je n'es pas autant de reviews que je le souhaitait snif..snif loll! Mais je suis très contente de voir qu'il y en a qui m'en laisse! Je vais probablement écrire le chapitre 5 pour bientôt! Peut-être ce soir, on verra ! Je voudrais remercier : **Ju, Avatar.Of.night, laura, Bibi, Kelidril, oO liselou Oo, ade et Blob.** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews j'ai été très contente de les lire. J'espère que vous allez suivre Sakura et Lionel pendant toute l'histoire et que vous allez aimer! Votre petite Erizu! _


	5. Le départ de la Grande S

Chapitre 5 :

Deux mois avaient passés depuis les évènements de Shawn et les mauvais souvenirs de Sakura. Lionel s'était entraîner très dur aux arts martiaux et Sakura fut bien étonné de ses nombreux progrès et de sa grande force. Comme Sakura n'aimait pas trop les espaces trop grands, elle et Lionel avaient demandés à Tiffany s'ils pouvaient déménager dans un nouvel appartement étant donné que l'ancien de Sakura avait complètement été vidé et qu'il serait très imprudent d'y réaménager. Tiffany l'es a prévenu de faire très attention et qu'ils ne devaient pas se faire trop remarquer.

« Je suis rentrée! »Annonça Sakura

Personne. Sakura alla voir dans la cuisine et il y avait un petit mot sur la table de la part de Lionel.

**« Je suis parti au travail, je reviendrai pour le souper! Fait bien attention à toi!**

**Lionel »**

« Bon, alors autant en profiter! »Dit Sakura

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lionel. Elle regarda autour pour être sûre et entra discrètement dans sa chambre. Sakura n'avait jamais dit à Lionel que la vieille montre que son père lui avait laissé, était la clé des renseignements qui pourrait faire enfermer Clow Read. Sakura savait que Lionel ne l'amenait jamais avec lui de peur de la briser ou l'égarer. Elle se mit à fouiller partout, mais elle ne l'a trouva pas. Elle renonça et alla dans la cuisine. Elle mit son tablier et sorti un livre de cuisine. Ce soir, c'est elle qui préparerait le dîner.

Une demi heure après, Lionel revenu de son petit Job. Il travaillait comme assistant à l'université dans le programme d'Histoire et d'Archéologie. Il devait être très fatigué.

« Me voilà! »Dit celui-ci en arrivant

« Salut Lionel, tu arrives juste à temps! Je viens tout juste de finir le dîner! »Dit Sakura en courant au salon

« Ah bon? C'est toi qui cuisine aujourd'hui? »Dit Lionel

« Oui! J'ai fais des nouilles sautées aux poulets! »Dit Sakura

Lionel lui sourit et alla à la cuisine. Sakura enleva son tablier et servit les deux plats. Lionel l'a regardait faire. Il adorait cette ambiance. Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fiancés! La belle et jeune mariée qui sert le repas à son jeune mari. Lionel éprouvait des sentiments très fort pour Sakura. Mais il ne lui avait pas encore avoué. Il se demandait bien quand il le lui dirait.

« Lionel? »Demanda Sakura

« Hein? Oui quoi? »Demanda celui-ci

« Tu étais dans la lune, tu pensais à quoi? »Demanda la belle jeune fille

« À toi »Dit Lionel sans réfléchir

« À moi! »Dit Sakura gênée

« Euh! Je veux dire! Je pensais que c'était gentil de ta part d'avoir préparée le souper! »Dit Lionel pour se rattraper

« Ça m'a fait très plaisir, je sais que tu travaille beaucoup! »Dit Sakura

Lionel lui sourit. Sakura était toujours aussi rouge de gêne. Lionel était si gentil et franc. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait surtout pas que Lionel soit mêlé aux histoires de Clow. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de le perdre.

« Je suis contente qu'on se soit rencontrés ! »Dit-elle subitement toujours rouge comme une pivoine

Lionel l'a regarda étonné, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela.

« Avec toi je me sens bien, je me sentais très seul avant, comme j'ai un métier dangereux alors je me coupe de ma famille et je l'es vois rarement. Avec toi, je m'amuse et on s'entend bien et j'en suis très contente »Lui expliqua t-elle

« C'est gentil, moi aussi je suis content que nous nous soyons rencontré »Dit Lionel

« Ce soir je vais rentrée tard alors ne m'attend pas! »Dit Sakura joyeusement

« D'accord, alors c'est moi qui ferai la vaisselle pour te remercier »Dit Lionel

Sakura le laissa faire et alla mettre son habit de Grande S. Elle donna un baisé sur la joue de Lionel. Ce qui lui fit échapper l'assiette dans le lavabo…heureusement qu'il l'avait rempli! Il était tout rouge et avait eut une bouffé de chaleur. Sakura sortit de l'appartement en lui disant au revoir et elle grimpa sur sa moto.

Soudain, trois autres motocyclistes l'a poursuivait. Il y avait un grand C sur leur moto. Voulant dire Clow évidemment. Sakura accéléra et sortit ses révolvers. Elle tira sur les motos, mais comme elle devait conduire en même temps, elle rata ses cibles. Elle se mit donc à zigzaguer dans les rues. Mais plus elle avançait, plus il y avait d'ennemis. Elle décida donc d'arrêter sa moto. Elle l'a mit bien à l'abri et se mit à courir. Un des motards l'a suivit en laissant sa moto. Sakura couru dans un petite ruelle quand elle reçue un coup de poing en pleine figure. Sonnée, elle tomba par terre.

…

À l'appartement, Lionel était accoudé sur la table de la cuisine, regarda la grande aiguille de l'horloge faire le tour. Il était déjà minuit et Sakura n'était toujours pas rentrée. D'habitude, ses missions n'étaient jamais trop longues. Après quelques minutes, Lionel n'en pouvait plus. Il prit les clés de la BMW et parti à la Daidoji's Corporation. En même temps, il alluma le Gps pour voir si il verrait la moto de Sakura.

« Mais où est-ce que tu es! »Se dit Lionel plus inquiet que jamais

Il vit soudain un clignotant sur l'écran du Gps. Il fonça dans la direction que l'ordinateur lui avait donnée. Il arrêta la voiture et sorti rapidement en courrant dans la direction qu'il avait vu. Il tassa quelques buissons et vit la moto de Sakura. Un choc le traversa en plein cœur. Pourquoi avait-elle laissée sa moto là! Il vit quelques hommes sur des motos un peu plus loin. Il s'avança sans se faire voir et les écouta.

« Monsieur, nous avons capturés la grande S. Shawn l'amène à l'instant dans notre repère! »Dit un des ninja

Lionel n'en revenait pas! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il alla vers la voiture et fit bien attention de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Discrètement, il suivit toutes les motos. Pendant plus de trois heures, Lionel suivit ses criminels. Puis, il arriva devant un vieux bâtiment abandonné. Il y avait un homme en avant de la porte qui surveillait si il n'y avait pas de suspects qui tenterait de rentrer dans leur cachette. Lionel alla devant lui.

« Eh petit! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? C'est un bâtiment privé ici! »Dit l'homme peu amicale

Lionel s'avança dans l'ombre et agrippa soudainement le collet de l'homme d'un air assez menaçant.

« Je cherche, la femme que j'aime! »Dit-il avant de lui donner un coup de pied brutal au ventre

Il entra prudemment à l'intérieur. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes qui gardaient les couloirs. Mais Lionel se dit que maintenant, Sakura était tout ce qu'il lui restait dans ce monde. Pas question de l'abandonner! Il parcouru une bonne partie du bâtiment.

« Eh toi! »Cria un homme

Lionel se retourna pour éviter de justesse un coup de Bo (Arme japonaise, un long bâton). Il esquiva plusieurs coups mais en reçu un sur le bras. Lionel eut un petit cri de douleur et donna à l'homme quatre coups de poings et un coup de pied. Il était très rapide pour le peu de cours que Sakura lui avait donnée. Mais elle avait reconnue que Lionel avait un talent caché! Après quelques bons coups, l'homme s'écroula par terre. Lionel prit le Bo au cas ou!

« Vous ne vous en tirez pas comme ça! »Cria une voix féminine

Lionel l'a reconnue immédiatement et marcha dans sa direction. Il regarda de chaque coté, personne. Il vit une porte mal fermée et se dirigea vers elle. Il regarda par l'embrasure de la porte. Il vit Sakura attachée après un poteau. Sa lèvre saignait et elle avait aussi une égratignure qui saignait sur son front. Les hommes qui étaient en charge de la surveiller, s'étaient amusés à lui donner quelques coups de poings et de pieds. Lionel essaya de garder son sang-froid, mais quand il vit Shawn lui donner une gifle, il défonça la porte.

« Lionel! »Fit Sakura très surprise mais soulagée de le voir

« Je vous…INTERDIT DE LA TOUCHER! »Cria t-il d'un regard meurtrier

Il donna un coup à Shawn en pleine figure. Celui-ci toucha sa lèvre et vit sur son doigt une longue ligne de sang. Les trois hommes présents se mirent devant Lionel. C'était trois contre un, assez déloyale. Cependant, Lionel semblait s'en sortir. Mais l'un des trois avait un couteau en main. Lionel le désarma sans attendre et s'empara du couteau. Il alla vers Sakura et d'un coup sec, il l'a détacha.

« On va bien s'amuser maintenant! »Dit Sakura avec un sourire narquois

Elle bondit dans les airs et fit une pirouette pour se retrouver devant l'un des bureaux de la pièce. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et prit ses deux magnifiques révolvers argent. Sakura tira trois coups de feu. Elle en touchant deux dans le bras et Shawn dans la jambe. Elle alla le voir et lui tira les cheveux pour qu'il l'a regarde. Elle lui pointa son révolver sur sa tête.

« Voyons S, tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer! »Dit Shawn nerveux mais en souriant

« Donne moi UNE seule bonne raison de te laisser en vie? »Lui lança t-elle

« Tu as promis se jour-là, de ne plus tuer personne. »Dit Shawn

Sakura le regarda et Lionel lui retint son bras.

« Ne fais pas ça »Dit-il simplement

Sakura rangea son révolver. Puis elle donna un violent coup de poing sur la bouche de Shawn qui s'évanoui. Sakura tira dans la fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière le bureau et elle et Lionel sortirent par là pour s'enfuir. Rendu dehors, ils coururent jusqu'à la moto.

« Mets-toi derrière! »Dit Sakura en grimpant dessus

« Pas question! Je conduis, tu as vue dans quel état tu es? »Dit Lionel sérieux

« Ce n'est que quelques égratignures! »Dit Sakura

« Tu t'assoies en arrière, c'est moi qui conduit! Point à la ligne! »S'exclama Lionel

Sakura ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle se tût et se glissa vers l'arrière. Lionel empoigna les poignées de la moto et fonça en direction de la maison. Un gros nuage de pluie les surpris et Lionel fit très attention pour ne pas déraper. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement, trempés jusqu'aux os. Lionel ouvrit la porte. Sakura n'avait toujours pas parlée depuis l'histoire de la moto. Lionel lui avait parlé sur un ton si froid et frustré qu'elle n'avait pas osée dire un seul mot. Celui-ci se retourna vers elle les yeux brillants de peur.

« Lio… »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir son nom que Lionel l'embrassa. Un baiser passionné et humide. Dans le cœur de Sakura, des milliers d'émotions la parcouraient en ce même moment. Pourquoi? Peu importe le pourquoi, Sakura se laissa pleinement aller et lui rendit son baisé. Après ce baisé, Lionel tira sur son bras et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Les cheveux devant son visage, on ne vit qu'une larme couler sur sa joue.

« J'ai eu si peur de te perdre! Je t'aime tellement! »Dit-il en l'a serrant encore plus fort

Sakura les yeux ronds finit par sourire et le serra elle aussi tout aussi fort que lui en lui murmurant un _Je t'aime aussi_ à l'oreille. La nuit se termina dans la chambre de Sakura. Ils partagèrent une nuit pleine de passion et de sentiments nouveaux. Jamais Lionel et Sakura ne s'étaient sentis aussi important aux yeux d'une autre personne.

…

Lionel se réveilla près des six heures du matin. Il regarda à sa droite et vit le beau visage endormi de Sakura. Il sourit et se leva. Il remonta les couvertures sur ses épaules, prit son linge et alla prendre une douche. Comme Sakura dormait toujours, il décida de lui faire une petite surprise. Il prépara des crêpes aux fraises et aux bleuets, un jus de fruits et une fleur dans un vase qu'il déposa sur un plateau. Puis, il amena le plateau dans la chambre de Sakura. Il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres et celle-ci se réveilla. En le voyant, elle rougit un peu après leur nuit passé ensemble.

« Bonjour »Dit-elle en s'assoyant sur le lit

« Bonjour, bien dormie? »Demanda Lionel avec un sourire plus radieux que jamais

« Oui, très bien! »Dit Sakura encore plus gênée en pensant à la veille

« Je t'aie préparé ton petit-déjeuner »Dit-il en lui déposant le plateau sur les genoux

« …C'est très gentil »Dit Sakura émue

Lionel l'a laissa manger et alla faire un peu de ménage dans la maison. Comme Sakura travaillait tous les jours, ou presque, elle ne s'occupait pas beaucoup des tâches ménagères. Sakura resta un petit moment dans son lit. Elle repensait à hier soir, quand Lionel lui avait avouer son amour pour elle. Elle avait été tellement heureuse quand il lui avait dit.

« Lionel… »Murmura t-elle en touchant son collier

Elle se leva et mit son ensemble de cuir. Lionel lui était toujours au salon entrain d'épousseter les étagères. Quand il l'a vit sortir, il eut un pincement au cœur.

« Tu t'en va travailler… »Dit-il la gorge serré

Sakura lui sourit et s'avança. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue pour le forcer à l'a regarder. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais simplement voir Tiffany aujourd'hui »Dit Sakura « Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'aimerais lui parler »

Lionel parut soudainement très soulagé. Sakura lui donna un dernier baisé et prit sa moto pour se rendre à la Daidoji's Corporation. Lionel lui alla directement à l'université pour travailler. Sakura y avait beaucoup pensée depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec Lionel. Et sincèrement elle ne savait plus quoi faire de cette fichu montre. Clow devait savoir pourquoi Sakura ne l'avait pas directement donnée à Tiffany pour qu'elle l'est arrêtent…

« Je ne peux pas… »Se dit-elle le cœur serrer

Elle stationna sa moto à l'endroit où son nom était inscrit. Elle prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa meilleure amie. Elle cogna trois fois.

« Oui? »Fit la voix de Tiffany de l'autre coté

Sakura entra et un Tiffany lui sauta au coup, ayant appris les évènements d'hier.

« Heureusement que Lionel était là! »Dit-elle

« Bon matin à toi aussi »Dit Sakura en riant

« Pardon »Dit Tiffany en se décollant « Que me vaut ta visite S? »

« Je démissionne » Dit Sakura sérieusement

« Pardon? »S'exclama Tiffany surprise

« Tu as bien entendu ma Tiffany, je démissionne de la Daidoji's Corporation. Je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec les criminels, je veux une vie normale »Dit Sakura en lui rendant son émetteur et quelques gadgets.

« Mais pourquoi? Nous sommes à un cheveu de coincer Clow! Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! »Dit Tiffany à la fois peinée et fâchée

« Je suis désolée, je n'aie plus rien à ajouter. Tu peux toujours me rejoindre sur mon cellulaire. Je sais que tes agentes s'en sortirons très bien. Fais d'avantage confiance à Meiling, tu te rappel que c'est moi qui l'aie formée. »Dit Sakura

« Alors, c'est tout, tu ne me donne raison spécifique. Tu veux simplement une vie normale! Mais elle est normale, appart tes missions, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux! »Dit Tiffany tentant de la raisonner

« Tiffany, je l'aime…je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger à cause de moi. Je veux vivre à ses cotés sans craindre pour sa vie à chaque seconde! »Dit Sakura en touchant son collier

Tiffany compris qu'elle parlait de Lionel. Elle finit par se faire à l'idée et l'a serra très fort dans ses bras. Sakura était bien sûr sa meilleure agente, mais avant tout, elle était sa meilleure amie.

« Ne pleure pas chef! On se reverra c'est certain! »Dit Sakura

Avant de partir, elle s'arrêta à la salle d'entraînement. Elle chercha des yeux une des agentes. Elle l'a vit finalement. Une belle jeune fille de seize ans. Les cheveux noirs, long et les yeux bruns, c'était Meiling. Sakura se rappela son arrivée. Meiling n'avait plus de parents et les agentes de Tiffany l'avait retrouvée pendant une mission à Hong Kong. Sakura avait été en charge de la former.

« Meiling »L'appela t-elle

« Sakura! »Dit-elle en fonçant vers elle

« Tu es devenue drôlement forte dit dont! »Dit Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux

Meiling n'avait que neuf ans. Mais Tiffany lui avait dit que plus elle s'entraînait jeune, plus elle allait être forte. Sakura était comme une grande sœur pour elle. De plus, elle connaissait sa légende et c'était son idole.

« Je m'en vais Meiling, je quitte la Daidoji's Corporation »Dit Sakura

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? »S'exclama la jeune fille les larmes aux yeux

« Je n'aie plus rien à faire ici. Mais je compte sur toi, pour devenir la meilleure agente et défendre le bien. Et surtout, ne jamais tuer n'importe qui, n'importe comment. Je suis vraiment fière de toi. Je viendrai te rendre visite le plus souvent que je peux. Mais d'ici là, n'oublie pas de t'entraîner »Dit Sakura pour l'encourager

« Je te le promet! Je vais être plus forte que toi! »Lança la petite avec confiance

Sakura l'étreignit et lui donna un petit cadeau. Un bracelet dont Sakura ne savait jamais séparée. Une inconnue l'avait sauvée lorsqu'elle n'avait que sept ans et elle lui avait donnée en souvenir de cette rencontre.

« C'est un porte-bonheur, veille sur lui jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre! »Dit Sakura

« Je le ferai »Dit Meiling avant de retourner s'entraîner

Sakura quitta les lieux un peu nostalgiquement. Elle retourna chez elle le cœur léger. Lionel n'était pas encore rentrée. Alors Sakura en profita pour sortir à Osaka. Rendu là-bas, elle alla à l'université et s'inscrit dans le programme littéraire. Sakura avait toujours rêvée d'enseigner la littérature. Elle lisait beaucoup. Mais comme son boulot lui grugeait tout son temps, elle n'avait jamais pu réaliser ce rêve. Elle arrêta ensuite à l'épicerie pour acheter le repas de ce soir.

…

Arrivée chez elle, elle commença à préparer le repas. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle couru jusqu'à la porte et sauta dans les bras de Lionel.

« Ouah! »Fit celui-ci en tombant sur le dos

« Tu as passé une bonne journée? »Lui demanda t-elle pleine d'énergie

« Euh oui…est-ce que ça va? »Demanda Lionel qui était surpris de son comportement

Sakura se releva puis l'embrassa passionnément. Elle lui montra le salon et Lionel pu voir une multitude de cartables, de feuilles, de crayons et autres babioles pour l'école.

« C'est quoi tout ça? »Demanda celui-ci

« Ça! C'est pour mes cours à l'université! »Annonça t-elle

« À l'université? Tu es sûre d'avoir le temps avec ton boulot d'agente? »Demanda Lionel en regardant les nombreux livres qu'elle venait de s'acheter

Lionel attendait une réponse, il se retourna et l'a vit, les joues empourprées. Elle s'avança et lui dit :

« J'ai quittée mon emploi. Je…je veux vivre une vie normale…avec toi »Dit Sakura

Lionel l'a fixa longtemps. Puis, plus heureux que jamais, il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Jamais personne n'avait autant fait pour lui.

« Je t'aime Lionel »Dit Sakura

« Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde »Dit-il

_Et voilà! Comment avez-vous trouvés mon cinquième chapitre? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je devrais mettre le chapitre six bientôt_! _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Merci beaucoup à Nariele pour son super reviews! Votre petite Erizu _


	6. Quatre ans ont passés

Chapitre 6 :

Quatre ans sont passés depuis la démission de la grande S. Sakura et Lionel ont déménagés à Osaka près de la famille de Sakura et de l'université ou Sakura étudiait. Leur maison était immense et vraiment très belle. Il y avait quelques servantes et serveurs dans la maison. Ils étaient gentils et droit, on pouvait leur faire confiance. Sakura a obtenu son diplôme et enseigne maintenant la littérature à l'université. Lionel lui avait choisi lui aussi d'enseigner, seulement, il enseignait l'archéologie. Sans oublier leur petit ange qui était née neuf mois après sa démission.

« Ayame, avez-vous vu ma fille? »Demanda Sakura

« Non madame, elle doit jouer dans le jardin, elle adore cette époque de l'année »Dit la servante

« Merci beaucoup »Dit Sakura

Elle se dirigea donc vers le salon qui menait directement dans la cour arrière. Sakura sourit en voyant son fiancé jouer avec leur petite fille. Lionel avait demandé la main de Sakura il y a quatre ans. Mais comme ils avaient des cours tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps. Le mariage était donc prévu pour cette année.

« Je vais t'attraper! » Dit Lionel en courrant vers sa petite fille

La petite riait aux éclats. Yûko avait quatre ans. Elle avait les cheveux très long,tressés, il lui arrivait aux chevilles. Ils étaient de la couleur de son père et elle avait les yeux verts de sa mère. Elle était la plus belle petite fille de tout l'univers. Sakura regardait sa fille jouer et finit par sortir. En l'a voyant, Yûko couru vers elle.

« Maman! »Dit-elle joyeusement

« Bonjour mon trésor »Dit-elle en lui souriant

Lionel embrassa sa future femme sur la joue. Sakura et Yûko étaient les femmes de sa vie. Il ferait toujours tout pour ses deux là!

« Regarde Maman! Papa, m'a donné ça! »Dit fièrement la petite

Sakura sentie un frisson lui parcourir le corps en voyant la vieille montre. Lionel lui avait dit quelques années plutôt, qu'il ne retrouvait plus la montre de son père. Sakura l'avait donc replacée à sa place croyant que jamais personne ne pourrait la prendre. D'ailleurs, Clow n'avait plus refait surfasse depuis un petit moment.

« Chérie? Ça ne va pas? »Demanda Lionel inquiet

« Quoi? Ah oui! Oui je vais bien désolée »Dit-elle en souriant

Soudain on entendit un bruit de sonnette. Comme Sakura voulait protéger sa fille, et que cela ajoutait du charme à la maison, Sakura avait fait construire une grille autour de la maison. Un major d'homme annonça une visite d'une jeune femme nommée Tiffany Daidoji.

« Ouvrez les grilles »Dit Sakura

La belle limousine noire de Tiffany entra dans la splendide entrée de Sakura. Bien sûre, l'ancienne agente avait beaucoup d'argent grâce à ses années de tueuse et d'agentes. Tiffany n'avait pas vraiment changée, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi long et elle avait la peu toujours aussi blanche.

« Sakura! »Dit celle-ci en lui sautant dans les bras

« Salut chef! Ça faisait longtemps »Dit Sakura contente de la revoir

Sakura, elle avait un peu changée, ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant en haut des fesses. Elle avait toujours un petit coté rebelle et elle avait l'air très heureuse.

« Que me vos l'honneur de ta visite? »Demanda Sakura en l'invitant au salon

« Je voulais te présenter mon fiancé »Dit Tiffany en montrant à Sakura qu'elle n'était pas venue seule

Un homme et une jeune fille se trouvaient là. L'homme devait avoir vingt-trois ans, cheveux noirs, courts. Les yeux bleus glacés avec une paire de lunettes. Il semblait très gentil et assez fortuné. La jeune fille elle, avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux marrons.

« Je te présente Anthony Hiragizawa, il est le fils d'un de nos commanditaires du gouvernement »Dit Tiffany

« Enchantée »Dit Sakura en le saluant

« Moi encore plus, enfin je rencontre la fameuse S dont tout le monde me parle »Dit-il poliment

« L'ancienne S je dois dire »Dit Sakura

« Et tu dois te rappeler de Meiling »Dit Tiffany

« Meiling! »S'exclama Sakura qui ne l'avait pas reconnu

Meiling ne tenue plus en place et sauta au cou de Sakura. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Meiling lui glissa son bracelet dans l'a main.

« Merci »Dit Sakura

« Je suis contente de te revoir »Dit Meiling

« Moi aussi, comme tu as grandi! »Dit Sakura

« Sakura je peux te parler un moment en privé? »Demanda Sakura

« Oui bien sûr, mais avant, tu dois rencontrée Yûko! »Dit Sakura en l'a tirant par la main

Elle amena Meiling et Tiffany dans la cours. Elles virent une belle petite fille en kimono se promener dans le jardin. En voyant la visite, Yûko couru vers eux. Tiffany n'en revenait pas de la beauté de cette petite.

« Tiffany, voici ta nièce. »Dit Sakura

« Comment, c'est ta fille! »Dit Tiffany surprise

« Oui, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt. C'est quatre dernières années étaient assez chargées pour moi et Lionel. »Dit Sakura désolée

« Bonjour »Dit la petite souriante

« Elle est vraiment mignonne, Meiling, pourquoi ne joue tu pas un peu avec elle? »Lui proposa Tiffany

« D'accord, tu veux jouer avec moi Yûko? »Demanda la future agente

« Oh oui! »Fit la petite en sautillant

Meiling l'amena plus loin dans le jardin. Sakura regarda sa meilleure amie et remarqua que celle-ci avait l'air moins enjouée et plutôt sérieuse. Celle-ci s'installa sur une chaise sur le patio.

« Sakura, l'heure est très grave. »Dit Tiffany

«Je me doutais que tu n'étais pas simplement venu pour me présenter ton fiancé. Que se passe t-il? » Demanda Sakura

« Clow est réapparu. Il a fait massacrer trois familles qui faisaient parti de son clan. Il a envoyé ses hommes. Tu entends! Trois familles entières sont décédées, ils y ont tous passé, les femmes et les enfants. Je sais que tu connais le moyen de l'arrêter! »Dit Tiffany

« Voyons, comment je le saurais? »Dit Sakura suspect

« Tu n'as jamais voulu travailler sur ce dossier, comme si, tu me cachais quelque chose! Mais si ça continu comme ça, il ne s'arrêtera plus! J'ai besoin de toi »Implora Tiffany

« Je ne peux pas Tiffany! J'ai une vie maintenant, je suis enseignante, j'ai une petite fille que je dois protégée. Je ne peux pas me permettre de réapparaître et l'a mettre en danger! »Dit Sakura

« Pense-y, je t'en pris, tu es notre seule espoir. Qui te dis que Clow ne va pas surgir ici un jour et tuer Lionel et Yûko, tu sais qu'il le pourrait. Cet homme est dangereux, pour tout le monde! »Dit Tiffany

« (soupir), je vais y réfléchir, mais n'en attend pas trop de moi »Averti Sakura

« Merci. Tiens, si tu décides de m'aider, tu n'auras qu'à le mettre et l'allumer »Dit Tiffany en lui tendant son ancien émetteur

« Je rêve! Tu l'avais gardée! »Dit Sakura étonnée

« Oui, j'avais l'espoir que tu reviendrais un jour ou l'autre »Dit Tiffany gênée

Sakura se mit à rire et ensemble ils passèrent tous une bonne journée. Le soir venu, Sakura semblait un peu troublée ce qui inquiéta Lionel.

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse? »Demanda Lionel

« Tiffany est venue me voir pour un boulot. Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre »Admit Sakura

« Ah bon? Mais pourquoi? »Demanda Lionel

« Clow est réapparu, il tue les gens qui l'on trompé. Il a déjà trois familles complètent qui y ont passés. Tiffany veut que je le retrouve »Dit Sakura

« Tu sais comment n'est-ce pas? »Dit Lionel

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? »Dit Sakura innocemment

« La manière dont tu as réagis quand tu as vu la montre de mon père. Tu m'avais dit il y a quatre ans que c'était ça la clé qui enfermerait Clow en prison. Pourtant, tu ne l'as jamais remis à Tiffany »Dit Lionel

« … »

« Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches? »Demanda Lionel sérieusement

« Bon j'ai compris, je vais te raconter. Mon père faisait parti d'un club de voyou quand il était jeune. Ayant perdu ses parents très jeune, il se croyait sans avenir et il croyait que c'était sa voie. Il a rencontré Clow un jour et ils sont devenus amis. Clow lui a donc proposé de travailler pour lui. »Dit Sakura

« Donc ton père était un criminel… »Dit Lionel

« Oui, il a tué bien des gens dans sa jeunesse. Quand il a rencontré ma mère, il a voulut arrêter tout ça…ça me rappel un peu ton histoire. En faite ses exactement pareilles »Dit Sakura

« Alors il continu toujours son travail auprès de Clow? »S'étonna Lionel

« Non, Clow avait une dette envers mon père. Mon père me disait que Clow était un homme d'honneur. Comme il devait la vie à mon père, il le laissa quitter son organisation en lui promettant que tout leurs actions précédentes seraient oubliés »Dit Sakura

« Alors ton père t'avais dit pour Clow? »Dit Lionel

« Oui, quand il a appris par ses contacts que j'étais la grande S, il m'a tout raconté. Il est le seul qui connaisse mon passé. Même m'a mère ne le sais pas. Il était content quand je lui avais annoncé que je travaillais comme agente. »Dit Sakura

« Je comprend, mais quel rapport est-ce que tout cela a avec ma montre? »Demanda Lionel

« Ce qu'il y a dans la montre, c'est une toute petite cassette. Mon père me l'a dit car il connaissait bien ton père. Lui et Monsieur Li avait filmés un meurtre. Seulement, on voit mon père sur le film. Alors, il serait enfermé derrière les barreaux si on mettait la main dessus. »Dit Sakura

« Je vois…mais, Sakura, tu devrais lui en parler. Parce que pleins d'innocent vont mourir sinon et Clow ne s'arrêtera pas là. »Dit Lionel

« Tu as raison mais…c'est mon père et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien »Dit Sakura

« Hum, ce sont les vacances d'été, on pourrait aller chez toi passer quelques jours. Comme cela tu pourras lui parler de tout ça. Et je crois que Nathalie adorerait voir sa petite-fille! »Dit Lionel en riant

« D'accord, préparons les valises ce soir et partons demain à l'aube »Dit Sakura

Lionel approuva son idée et Sakura monta se coucher. Lionel lui alla dans la bibliothèque. Il se dirigea au fond, dans la dernière rangée et tira sur un livre. _La vérité_ Il ouvrit le livre et une enveloppe bleue en tomba. La lettre de son père. Lionel l'avait toujours bien caché pour garder ce souvenir uniquement pour lui. Il relu la lettre et alla se coucher auprès de sa bien-aimée.

…

Le lendemain vers sept heures, Sakura et sa petite famille s'en allèrent vers la maison des Kinomoto. Yûko était toute excitée d'aller chez ses grands-parents. Elle n'avait pas revue sa mamie et son papy depuis au moins quatre long mois. Enfin arrivé, la belle Yûko couru dans les bras de Nathalie.

« Bonjour mon ange! Il y a des crêpes qui t'attendent dans la cuisine! »Dit-elle en l'amenant par la main

Sakura ne pouvait que sourire devant cette scène. Yûko était trop mignonne. Nathalie était si heureuse lorsqu'elle lui rendait visite. Lionel serra la main de son beau-père et Sakura, elle l'étreignit. Il l'es invita à l'intérieur pour prendre une tasse de thé.

« Alors Sakura, comment vas-tu? Les cours vont bien? »Lui demanda sa mère

« Très bien, j'ai des élèves très talentueux. Lionel aussi d'ailleurs! »Dit Sakura

« C'est super! »Fit Nathalie un peu bêtement

« Et les préparatifs du mariage avance? »Demanda Dominic

« Oui très bien même. Nous devrions nous marier au alentour d'Août »Répondit Lionel en prenant la main de Sakura qui parut gênée

« J'ai bien hâte de voir ma fille dans sa belle robe de mariée! »Dit Nathalie

« Moi aussi »Dit Dominic

« Mamie! »Appela Yûko de la cuisine

« J'arrive mon ange! »Lui dit Nathalie

Sakura regarda sa mère partir. C'était le bon moment pour parler à son père. Elle fit signe à Lionel et celui-ci s'excusa prétendant avoir oublier un sac dans la voiture.

« Papa, je dois te parler, c'est très important »Dit Sakura

« Je t'écoute »Dit Dominic d'un ton patient

« Clow est de retour »Dit-elle brièvement

« Je sais, un de mes anciens protégés m'a appelé pour me le dire. Disons qu'il joue un peu à l'agent double »Dit Dominic

« Papa…j'ai le moyen depuis bien longtemps d'enfermer Clow »Dit Sakura la gorge sèche

« C'est vrai! Pourquoi avoir attendu alors? »Demanda Dominic curieux

« La vidéo que vous avez faite toi et Monsieur Li, c'est dans les preuves. Je ne pouvais pas la donner! Tu vas te faire arrêter sinon! »Dit Sakura

« Ma chérie, il y a bien longtemps de tout cela. Tous les dossiers me concernant ont tous été effacés. Je ne serais qu'un suspect s'il me reconnaisse, j'ai beaucoup vieilli depuis. Et s'il y arrive, je ferai mon temps. Au lieu de mettre tout le monde en danger »Dit Dominic

« …Alors je vais l'a donné à Tiffany…En espérant que tu ne sois pas arrêté »Dit Sakura un peu attristé

« Tout se passera très bien, ne t'en fais pas! »Dit Dominic

« De quoi parlez-vous tous les deux? »Demanda Nathalie en revenant avec Yûko dans les bras

« Du mariage quoi d'autre! »Dit Dominic en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura

Sakura lui sourit faiblement et rejoignis Lionel qui attendait sur la terrasse. Elle lui expliqua la situation et Lionel crut que s'était le bon choix. Sakura décida donc d'aller porter la montre la nuit venue pour ne pas alarmer personne.

…

Vers les minuits quand tout le monde s'était endormi, Sakura revêtu son ancien uniforme d'agente et de grande S. Il lui allait encore comme un gant. Elle mit ses révolvers à leur ancienne place.

« Dire que je mettais jurée de ne plus jamais remettre cet uniforme »Dit Sakura

« Il ne faut jamais dire jamais »Dit Lionel en souriant

Sakura eut un rictus et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle sauta de la fenêtre de son ancienne chambre et atterrit dans l'arbre qui bordait la maison. Elle sauta de cet arbre et prit sa voiture. Elle roula très rapidement. Elle savait que Tiffany travaillait très tard et ne s'étonnerait même pas de l'a voir encore dans son bureau à cette heure.

« Nous y voilà »Dit Sakura devant l'immeuble

Elle ouvrit la grande porte centrale. Les agentes de nuit furent bien surprises de voir la grande S en chair et en os devant elles. Sakura les saluèrent et monta les escaliers qui donnaient au bureau de Tiffany. Elle entra silencieusement et vit celle-ci qui tapait sur touches de son ordinateur.

« Salut Chef! »Dit Sakura

Tiffany n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle leva le nez de son écran et vit sa meilleure agente, dans son uniforme, devant elle. Elle se sentie soudainement très émue.

« Sakura, que fais-tu ici au beau milieu de la nuit? »Demanda la jeune femme

« …J'ai ce que tu cherche, depuis quatre ans pour enfermer Clow Read »Dit Sakura

« Je savais bien que tu me cachait quelque chose! »Dit Tiffany

« Surtout ne commence pas! »Dit Sakura avec un petit sourire

Sakura lui donna la montre. Tiffany l'a regarda sur tous les angles mais elle ne trouvait rien. Elle regarda Sakura d'un œil interrogateur.

« Cette montre est tout à fait normale »Dit-elle

« Ce que tu veux est à l'intérieur. C'est une minuscule casette qui contient tous les documents, sur tous les crimes de Clow et même une vidéo d'un de ses meurtres. »Dit Sakura

« Comment as-tu eu ceci? »Demanda Tiffany

« J'ai mes sources »Dit Sakura

Tiffany ne lui posa aucune autre question et s'empressa d'ouvrir la montre. Une toute petite cassette s'y trouvait. Il suffisait de la connecter à l'ordinateur et de transférer les fichiers sur son ordinateur. Tout était là!

« Je n'en reviens pas. Dès demain je vais envoyer ses documents au gouvernement et nous pourrons enfin l'arrêter. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Sakura »Dit Tiffany

« Si j'étais toi, dès ce soir j'irais donner en main propre cette cassette. Vaux mieux ne pas prendre de chances. Fais-en une copie pour moi au cas ou »Dit Sakura

« Tu as raison, cela serait plus prudent. Il y a des années que je travaille là-dessus pas question de perdre du temps »Dit Tiffany

Elle fit une copie à Sakura et celle-ci retourna chez ses parents…Mais une voiture noire la suivait dans le pénombre.

_Et voilà le chapitre 6! Je suis très contente de l'avoir fini aussi vite. Mais je suis un peu déçue d'avoir aussi peu de reviews! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que le chapitre 7 soit bientôt en ligne! Un mot pour : _**CCS-Fan, ça ne me dérange pas du tout de t'aider, voici mon e-mail ( metal punk 666 **_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit reviews Votre Erizu !_


	7. Une perte douloureuse

Chapitre 7 :

Sakura retourna à la maison de ses parents sans embrouilles. Mais, elle ne se doutait pas qu'une limousine noire la suivait. Elle gara la voiture et monta sur l'arbre par lequel elle était descendue. Elle ouvrit doucement la fenêtre et entra dans sa chambre. Elle enleva immédiatement son uniforme et revêtit une camisole noir et des shorts noire pour dormir. Elle se glissa dans les couvertures tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Lionel et Yûko. Lionel dormait au fond du lit, collé contre le mur et Yûko dormait juste en avant de lui. Comme cela, Yûko pouvait être entourée de ses deux parents et dormir paisiblement. Sakura lui enleva les deux mèches qu'elle avait dans les yeux et lui sourit.

« Je vous aime tellement tous les deux »Murmura t-elle

Soudain, une énorme explosion vint troubler ce petit moment de bonheur. Sakura se leva brusquement du lit. Lionel et Yûko aussi qui s'était réveillés à cause du bruit.

« Que ce passe t-il? »Demanda Lionel

« Maman!J'ai peur! »Cria Yûko paniquée

Des coups de feu retentir. Sakura regarda par la fenêtre et vit une limousine noire avec un C sur le coté. Elle devina tout de suite que c'était les hommes de Clow! Elle prit Yûko dans ses bras et l'a donna à Lionel.

« Cachez-vous! »Lui dit-elle

« Pas question de te laisser y aller seule! »Dit Lionel

« Oublie moi! Pense à notre petite fille! »Dit Sakura touchée par le pensée de Lionel mais inquiète pour la sécurité de son enfant

« Fait attention à toi! »Dit Lionel sérieusement

Sakura prit ses révolvers et embrassa les deux individus les plus chers à son cœur. Elle sortie de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Il y avait de la fumée partout et on entendait des gens marcher et détruire tout sur leur passage. Sakura se dépêcha d'aller dans la chambre de ses parents. Sa mère était dans le coin de la pièce accroupie.

« Sakura! Que ce passe t-il? »Demanda t-elle affolée en voyant que sa fille tenait deux armes

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, où est papa! »Demanda la jeune femme

« Il m'a ordonné de rester ici et il est parti en bas »Dit Nathalie

« Je vois, va dans ma chambre avec Lionel et Yûko. Si il arrive quoique ce soit, escalader l'arbre qui longe ma chambre et fuiez! »Ordonna Sakura

« Mais où crois-tu aller? »Demanda sa mère en la retenant

Elle l'a lâcha aussitôt quand elle vit les deux S gravés sur chaque révolver. C'était elle! Sa fille! C'était elle, la grande S, la tueuse à gage et l'agente! Nathalie ne pouvait pas y croire! Sakura l'a releva et la pria pour qu'elle aille dans sa chambre. Nathalie courut jusque-là pendant que Sakura descendait les escaliers.

« Papa! »Cria t-elle à travers la fumée

Tout à coup, elle reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Elle se retourna et vit Shawn devant elle, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper! Tu ne pense pas que nous sommes un peu plus futés que cela? »Dit-il en riant

« Je crois surtout, que tu n'es qu'un imbécile pour te laisser donner des ordres par un homme tels que Clow. »Dit-elle

« Tu comprendras très vite S, que dans la vit, on doit savoir quel camp choisir. Il y a les faibles, comme toi, et les forts, comme nous qui servons si bien Clow. Tu n'es pas si forte que cela à comparer à lui tu sais. Bientôt il réduira ta petite famille. »Dit-il

(Bruit de coup de feu)

Sakura, le bras tendus, le révolver dans la main. Shawn regarda sa poitrine. Une balle, en plein dans le cœur. Il tomba sur les genoux. Sakura se leva et alla vers lui en s'essuya sa lèvre qui saignait.

« Tu sais Shawn, tu avais un sérieux problème dans le temps et, ça ne c'est toujours pas arrangé aujourd'hui, tu parle trop! »S'exclama t-elle en le giflant

Ce dernier tomba par terre. Sakura courut jusque dans la cuisine et vit quatre hommes devant son père. Celui-ci les mains en l'air, l'a regarda et lui sourit. Plusieurs coups de feu retentir et Dominic se trouva bientôt avec au moins huit balles dans le corps.

« NONNNNNNNNNN! »

Sakura fonça sur les hommes envahi par la rage. Elle donna un violent coup de poing sur le nez et leva sa jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Elle plaça ses bras à l'horizontale et tua deux des hommes avec au moins quatre balles. Puis le dernier, elle évita ses balles, ses coups de poing. Puis elle sauta sur le mur à l'aide d'un pied, fit une pirouette et avec l'autre pied, elle lui donna un coup sur la tête. Elle couru vers son père et releva sa tête.

« Papa…non… »Sanglota Sakura

« Ne pleure pas Sakura. Je savais le risque que je courais si tu donnais cette fichu vidéo. Ce n'est pas grave. C'était mon choix. »Dit Dominic toujours en souriant

« Pourquoi es-tu descendu…je vais…t'amener à l'hôpital! »Dit Sakura avec les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues

« Arrête…tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Tu es vraiment, la fille dont tous les pères rêvent. JE suis fière de toi ma chérie. Tu te bats drôlement bien pour une fille de ton âge. Je suis content de savoir que tu sais défendre les gens que tu aimes… »Dit Dominic

« DOMINIC! »Cria Nathalie en se précipitant sur lui

« Nathalie…Je t'aime »Dit Dominic

« Mon dieu…qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça? Il faut te soigner! »S'exclama t-elle les yeux débordant de larmes

« Nathalie »Dit Dominic en prenant d'une main son visage frêle « Tu ne peux pas m'aider. C'était mon choix. Sakura t'expliquera tout…Je vous aime tellement toi, Sakura et Toma. Vous êtes ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie…Tu es tellement belle ma Nathalie…Je vous aime …tellement… »Dit Dominic en fermant les yeux

Sakura et Nathalie se mirent à pleurer. Lionel qui avait Yûko dans les bras alla voir sa future femme et il l'a serra dans ses bras. Yûko regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son père et vit son grand-père. Il avait huit points rouges sur le corps. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur les joues. Comme si elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Sakura se leva soudainement et courut dehors. Elle alla voir si il y avait d'autres ninja et vit une limousine noir partir. Elle retourna à l'intérieur et vit sa mère, la tête coller contre la poitrine de son père. Elle pleurait, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« Tu vas me le payer Clow! »Lança Sakura avant de tomber à genoux

Lionel alla voir dans l'armoire de la penderie et prit une couverture bleue. Il l'amena dans la cuisine et recouvrit le corps de Dominic. Nathalie resta assise à coté. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui de se passer. Sakura alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle et l'enlaça.

« Il n'avait rien fait! C'était un homme merveilleux! Pourquoi est-ce arrivé? »S'exclama Nathalie en pleurant

Sakura se défit de son étreinte et monta en haut. Elle prit son costume et le revêtit. Elle retourna dans la cuisine et alluma son émetteur sous les yeux ahuri de sa mère.

«Ici S, est-ce que Tiffany est là? » Demanda t-elle

« Un instant agente S »Lui dit une voix

Sakura patienta quelques secondes avant qu'on lui réponde.

« Ici Tiffany »Dit la jeune femme

« Chef! Ici S, envoyez-moi une ambulance et vos agente…c'est urgent »Dit Sakura la voix nouée

« Sakura? Que c'est-il passé? Tu vas bien? Nous arrivons sur le champ! »Dit la jeune femme sans que Sakura ne puisse répondre à une seule question

Une heure plus tard, une ambulance de la Daidoji's Corporation arriva ainsi que deux limousines noires. Nathalie regarda les agentes entrer sans dire quoique ce soit. Sakura les salua et leur expliqua la situation. Tiffany arriva en courant et vit Nathalie, les yeux bouffies par les larmes et Sakura aussi d'ailleurs. En regardant bien, seul Dominic n'était pas là…elle en conclut donc le pire.

« Il est… »

« Oui… »Dit Sakura les yeux baissés

« Je suis tellement désolée! »Dit Tiffany

« Je vais le poursuivre…et le tuer! »Dit Sakura

« Sakura! Ne dit pas ça! Enlever la vie de Clow, ne rendra pas celle de ton père! »Dit Lionel

« Je le sais…je veux le venger c'est tout! »Dit Sakura

« Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu retombes dans les ténèbres! »Dit Lionel frustré

Sakura serra les poings et alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Yûko tira sur le pantalon de ça mère. Celle-ci l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a serra très fort. Après que les agentes est tout nettoyée et remit les choses en place, bien que tout soit un peu brisé, Sakura et sa mère allèrent dans sa chambre seules. Il n'était pas juste que Nathalie ne sache pas la vérité après se qui venait de se passer.

« Je suis l'agente S, ancienne tueuse à gage. Au cours d'une tuerie, j'ai tuée une innocente jeune fille. Elle était à peine plus âgée que ma propre fille. Depuis, j'ai essayée de me racheter dans l'organisation de Tiffany. La Daidoji's Corporation. Ce sont des agentes qui arrêtent les criminels. Un jour, j'ai échouée une mission. Je devais sauver Monsieur Li, celui du manoir des Li. Il était un criminel qui travaillait avec Clow Read »Dit Sakura

« Clow Read! Ce…ce dangereux criminels qui escroque le gouvernement et qui a tué trois familles? »S'exclama Nathalie

« Oui, ce Clow Read. Alors je suis allé dans le manoir. Mais j'ai appris qu'il avait un fils, et je n'est pas voulu aller le sauver car ma mission c'était de le sauver lui et que aucun document ne disait que Monsieur Li avait un fils. Alors il c'est tuer par les ninja en voulant aller le sauver. Alors je lui est promis de toujours veiller sur lui. Lionel, était son fils. Ensuite j'en suis tombée amoureuse et j'ai voulu arrêter mon métier d'agente. Car on se fait beaucoup n'ennemis et j'avais peur qu'il soit en danger. J'ai donc démissionnée. »Expliqua Sakura

« Quel est le rapport avec ton père? »Demanda Nathalie nerveuse

« Papa était…un ancien travailleur pour Clow. Il a tuer beaucoup de gens et travailler à ses services pendant très longtemps. Mais quand il t'a rencontré, il a voulu mettre un terme à tout ça. Papa disait que Clow était un homme d'honneur. Et un jour, papa lui a sauvé l'a vie. Comme il avait une dette envers lui, il l'a laissé quitter l'organisation. »Expliqua Sakura

« Sakura! Te rends tu compte que tu traites ton père de criminel! »Dit Nathalie horrifiée

« Maman, tu dois me croire »Dit Sakura

« Ton père n'a pas de casier judiciaire »Dit Nathalie pour le défendre

« C'est normal, c'était dans le marché qu'il avait conclu avec Clow. Il effaçait toute trace de lui dans ses combine et lui, il ne parlait jamais de tout cela»Dit Sakura

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors pourquoi est-ce que ses ninja sont venu ici? »Demanda Nathalie

« Monsieur Li et papa ont voulu coincer Clow en faisant une genre de casette en puce électronique. Ils ont montés une vidéo d'un de ses crimes. Seulement, papa apparaissait sur la casette et ils ne l'ont pas remit aux autorités. Mais il y avait aussi des fichiers de tout ce que Clow avait fait. Et…c'est moi qui l'est trouvée…dans la montre que Monsieur Li a légué à Lionel…et…je l'es remise à mon chef, Tiffany pour qu'elle l'a donne au gouvernement »Dit Sakura

« … »

« J'ai une copie de cette vidéo. Comme tu as rencontrée papa à cette époque, tu le reconnaîtra sûrement »Dit Sakura

« Je suis sûre que tu te trompes de personne »Dit Nathalie qui refusait catégoriquement d'y croire

« Alors je vais te l'a montrer si tu es si sûre, tu n'auras pas peur de regarder »Dit Sakura

« Bien sûr que non! »Dit Nathalie

Sakura alla en bas chercher un ordinateur portable d'une des agentes et remonta au deuxième étage. Elle se plaça à coté de sa mère et plaça la puce dans l'ordinateur. Sakura cliqua sur la vidéo et ouvrit le son.

_« Tu crois que c'est drôle? De se moquer de Clow Read! »Dit un homme aux cheveux noirs_

« _Pitié! »Cria l'homme par terre_

_« Kinomoto! Donne moi mon pistolet que je tue cet incapable! »Cracha Clow_

_« Tout de suite Monsieur! »Dit Dominic_

Sakura arrêta la vidéo là. Nathalie paru très blême et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Son Dominic, un criminel. Comment cela se pouvait-il!

« Papa était quelqu'un de fabuleux. Il a tout arrêté pour toi et pour nous. Il nous aimait, tellement… »Dit Sakura

« J'ai besoin d'être seule… »Dit Nathalie

Sakura l'a laissa et alla voir Lionel. Nathalie repassa et repassa la vidéo et…il n'y avait aucun doute, s'était bien son Dominic.

Une semaine s'écoula après se meurtre. Comme Sakura ne voulait pas exposer sa mère au danger, elle l'a convaincu d'aller vivre chez une de ses cousines pendant quelques temps. Suzanne était sa cousine préférée. D'ailleurs celle-ci l'adorait, pour elle, personne au monde n'était plus cher à son cœur que sa Nathalie. Quand Toma appris la nouvelle le lendemain, il quitta son job sans plus attendre pour aller voir sa mère chez sa tante et sa sœur chez elle. Sakura s'était enfermée dans son bureau pour étudier des fichiers sur les déplacements de Clow.

« Chérie, tu devrais dormir un peu »Dit Lionel

« Non, je dois le localiser. Ce salaud est connu de tout le monde, il a beaucoup d'allier. Ce sera très dur de le localiser… »Dit Sakura

« Pour l'instant, je crois que tu as besoin de repos… »Dit Lionel plus inquiet que jamais

« …Je vais me reposer plus tard »Dit Sakura les larmes aux yeux

Lionel n'insista pas d'avantage avant que Sakura n'est une autre crise de larmes. Il retourna au salon voir Yûko qui ne dormait toujours pas. Celle-ci avait beaucoup de mal à dormir, sentant toute la peine envahir le cœur de sa mère.

« Tu ne dors pas encore mon ange? »Dit Lionel en lui caressant les cheveux

« Maman travail encore tard ce soir? »Demanda la fillette

« Oui…elle…elle doit réviser les cours qu'elle donnera à ses élèves demain, c'est très important »Dit Lionel

« Je comprend »Dit Yûko

« Et si nous allions dormir? Tu veux dormir avec maman et moi ce soir? »Demanda Lionel

« Oh oui! »Dit Yûko qui aimait dormir avec la présence de ses parents

Elle prit la main de son père et ils montèrent au deuxième étage. Sakura n'alla se coucher qu'au quatre heures du matin. Ce qu'elle vit lui réchauffa le cœur. Son Lionel qui tenait sa petite Yûko dans ses bras, tous les deux endormis. Elle se mit en pyjama et se blotti contre eux. Puis elle s'endormie très rapidement tellement elle était épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla très tard. Vers les midis environs. Yûko dormait toujours blottit contre elle et Lionel aussi. Tous les trois dormaient très mal ses temps-ci. Sakura se leva, prit sa robe de chambre en soie rose et descendit boire un café sur sa terasse.

« Madame? »L'appela une servante

« Oui? »Dit Sakura un peu endormie

« Mademoiselle Tiffany est ici »Dit-elle

« Amenez-la ici »Dit Sakura

« Bien madame »Dit la servante en rebroussant chemin

Deux minutes après, la belle Tiffany arriva. Elle avait l'air plutôt fatiguée. Comme elle, Tiffany devait passer des nuits sur son ordinateur en essayant de localiser Clow Read.

« Bonjour Sakura? De bonnes nouvelles? »Demanda Tiffany

« Non aucune. Il ne reste pas au même endroit plus que deux jours… »Dit Sakura

« Je sais. Mes supérieurs croient qu'il va se tenir tranquille pour quelques temps. Et sincèrement, je le crois aussi. Il est recherché par tous les états. »Dit Tiffany

« Je finirai bien par le retrouver! »Dit Sakura mécontente

« Ne t'en fais pas. Cela me surprendrait énormément qu'il tente quoique ce soit. Il risquerait trop. »Dit Tiffany

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il y a un monstre en liberté. Je suis une agente non? Je dois tout faire pour le retrouver et mettre un terme à ses conneries! »Dit Sakura

« Sakura! Reste polie quand même! »Dit Tiffany

« Excuse-moi Chef, je suis un peu tendue depuis une semaine »Dit Sakura

« Je comprend, mais tu n'auras plus à l'être maintenant… »Dit Tiffany l'air plus sérieuse

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »Demanda Sakura

« Sakura, je t'enlève tout droit sur cette affaire, je veux que tu te reposes… »Dit Tiffany

« Comment peux-tu me faire ça! C'est à ma famille qu'on s'en ait prise! »Lança Sakura

« Je comprends! Mais pense à ta fille! Une mère doit être présente dans la vie de son enfant. Si tu te mets sur cette affaire tu vas l'a délaisser…J'en sais quelque chose, ma mère faisait tout le temps cela, elle laissait passé son boulot d'agente avant moi et cela m'a beaucoup marquée »Dit Tiffany

« …Laisse moi au moins t'aider un peu! »Dit Sakura

« D'accord, je te tiendrai au courant. Si tu trouves quelque chose de ton coté tu me préviendras. Mais n'en fait pas trop, sinon, je couperai tout contact »Avertit Tiffany

« D'accord »Dit Sakura

Tiffany s'en alla dans sa limousine et Sakura retourna se reposer près de son futur mari et de sa fille. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant? Qui capturerait Clow!

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé…parce que il est trois heures du matin et je me suis forcée pour le finir! Donc j'espère avoir un petit reviews de votre part lol ce serait très gentil! Je dis merci à :** Sailorsea et Lana51 pour vos reviews**! Je vais mettre le chapitre huit bientôt. J'espère que cette fict atteindra les 50 reviews au moins lol! Votre petite Erizu !_


	8. De nouvelles enemies!

_Chapitre 8 :_

Bonjour à tous! Oui je sais je vous aie fait incroyablement attendre et je m'en excuse vraiment. Sérieusement, je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration et je me demandais même si j'allais continuer ma fict. Par chance! L'inspiration m'est revenue! Alors je vous laisse sur ce huitième chapitre et j'espère que vous allez l'aimer!Bonne Lecture! Votre Erizu!

_« Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ta petite fille chérie meurt! »S'écria Clow_

_« YÛKO! »Cria Sakura_

Celle-ci se réveilla en sursaut. Cela faisait une semaine que Tiffany était venue voir Sakura. Depuis, elle dormait très mal. Elle faisait des cauchemars horribles sur Clow qui venait enlever sa fille ou encore, qui s'attaquait à sa famille. Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda son réveil, il était trois heures du matin. Elle s'habilla chaudement et sortie dehors se promener. Elle avait laissée une note à Lionel au cas ou il se réveillerait.

« Que vais-je faire maintenant »Se dit Sakura en regardant la rivière du pont de la ville

Elle marcha longtemps se posant milles et une question. Que devait-elle faire maintenant? Elle avait une famille, une maison, un mari…enfin, futur mari. Mais c'était sa propre famille et bien d'autre qui étaient en danger. Sakura soupira et regarda au loin. Soudain, elle vit une moto avec un C sur le coté, cachée entre les buissons. Elle s'avança et s'accroupi pour écouter.

« J'arrive pas à croire que Shawn est été tuer par S! »Dit une femme

« Oh! Reviens-en Natsuko! Shawn est mort et on ne pourra rien y changer! »Dit une autre voix de femme

« Tu es très sans cœur Yukina, Shawn t'a sauvé deux fois dans le passé! »Dit Natsuko

« Et alors! Je ne lui aie rien demandée à cet idiot, j'aurais très bien pu m'en sortir toute seule! »Dit l'autre

« Franchement, il me plaisait bien à moi…Pourquoi on est là au fait? »Demanda Natsuko

« Le patron nous a dit d'attendre le signal dans un endroit sûr. Il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici »Dit Yukina

Sakura se leva un peu et pu les voir. Natsuko était grande et très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivait à la taille et de beaux yeux vert pâle. Elle portait un ensemble de cuir. Un top noir avec un C au milieu et de petits shorts noirs avec de longues bottes de cuirs. Elle devait avoir l'âge de Sakura, soit vingt-trois ans. L'autre, Yukina, avait les cheveux roses, court au menton et finissaient en pointe. Elle avait les yeux bleus et portait le même uniforme que Natsuko. Elle aussi avait le même âge que Sakura. Elles étaient toutes deux des agentes de Clow.

« En le patron est parti où au faite? »Demanda Natsuko

« Il n'est pas parti d'ici qu'est-ce que tu crois! Il a sa propre cachette secrète. Il a envoyé Namoru en voyage pour faire croire qu'il était parti. Assez ingénieux »Avoua Yukina

« Ah bon? Tiens, ils sont revenus, rentrons à la base! »Dit Natsuko en regardant sa montre

Les deux filles grimpèrent sur leurs motos et s'en allèrent. Sakura n'en revenait pas! Elle se mit à courir dans la direction de sa luxueuse maison. Arrivée, elle monta au deuxième pour aller dans son bureau. Elle enfila son uniforme d'agente, prit quelques gadgets qu'elle avait cachés et écrits une note à Lionel. Maintenant c'était décidé, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Elle retrouverait Clow et elle le tuerait! Elle sortir par la fenêtre de son bureau et grimpa sur sa moto. Elle alluma en chemin son émetteur.

« Il y a quelqu'un? Ici S »Annonça t-elle

Personne ne répondit. Évidement à cette heure là, Tiffany devait dormir ainsi que toutes les autres agentes. Sakura referma l'émetteur après un bref message et continua son chemin. Elle devait à tout prix retrouver la trace des deux filles qu'elle avait espionnée une heure plutôt.

…

Huit heures et demi, Lionel fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa Sakura à ses cotés en se réveillant. Il descendit dans la cuisine. Personne. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Il alla voir dans son bureau et remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. Prit de peur, il ouvrit l'armoire dans lequel Sakura cachait son uniforme…plus rien…Il s'en allait appeler Tiffany quand il vit la note sur le bureau.

_Mon cher Lionel, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Ce soir, j'ai découverts des choses sur Clow. Je suis aller me promener et j'ai vu une moto de ses agents et les deux filles parlait de lui justement. Lionel, Clow est encore à Osaka, je dois le retrouver! Je sais que tu comprendras. C'est à ma famille qu'on s'en prend maintenant. Je ne reculerai devant rien désormais. _

_Je t'aime xxx Sakura_

Lionel se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Sakura…pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle prenne ce risque. Elle aurait pu tout simplement dire à Tiffany ce qu'elle savait et rester au près de lui. Mais il devait avouer que si il avait pu, il aurait tué Clow lui-même après la mort de son père. Mais même si Sakura était l'agente la plus remarquable qu'il avait vu, il s'inquiétait énormément.

« Sakura… »Murmura t-il dans l'obscurité du bureau

…

Sakura c'était arrêtée dans un petit café vers les onze heures. Comme elle n'avait pas mangée, elle c'était acheter un muffin et un café pour mieux se réveiller. Sans s'y attendre, elle vit les deux moto de ce matin partirent à toute vitesse vers la gauche. Sakura paya le commerçant et grimpa sur sa moto. Elle se dirigea vers ses deux femmes en faisant bien attention pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

/Bip/

Sakura alluma son émetteur. Tiffany devait avoir entendu son message qu'elle lui avait laissée, lui disant qu'elle savait où était Clow.

« Sakura où es-tu? »Demanda t-elle

« Je suis à la poursuite de deux agentes de Clow »Répondit-elle

« Tu sais où il se trouve? »Demanda Tiffany avec espoir

« Je sais simplement qu'il n'a pas quitté la ville »Dit Sakura

« Sakura…soit prudente veux-tu »Dit Tiffany sachant ce que sa meilleure agente avait en tête

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'appel plus tard »Dit Sakura en fermant son émetteur

Sakura jeta son reste de muffin et son café et grimpa sur sa moto. Elle vit que les deux motos avaient ralenti aux feux de circulation. Ce qui lui donnait une chance de les rattraper. Visiblement, elle prenait de l'avance et ne tarderait pas à trouver la cachette secrète de Clow. Soudain, les deux jeunes femmes ralentissaient de plus en plus.

« Ok, on s'arrête ici! »Dit Natsuko

Yukina s'arrêta recevant l'ordre de son amie et elles enlevèrent leurs casques. Sakura prit bien garde qu'elles ne l'a voit pas et ralentit le rythme. Après avoir regardé des deux cotés, Natsuko fit signe à Yukina de rentrer dans le bâtiment derrière elles. C'était dont là, la fameuse cachette de Clow. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne l'aillent pas trouvé!C'était un établissement tout à fait ordinaire. Personne ne s'en serait douté. Sakura arrêta sa moto et avança prudemment vers l'immeuble.

« 1…2…3! »

Sans s'y attendre, Sakura fut plaquée au sol. Yukina et Natsuko lui tenaient fermement les bras et les jambes. Yukina sortit une seringue et injecta une substance bleue foncée dans le cou de Sakura. Celle-ci s'endormie s'en pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Il est déjà midi et demi. Lionel tourne dans le bureau de Sakura depuis déjà vingt minutes. Depuis ce matin, il n'a reçu aucune nouvelle de sa tendre moitié. Même Tiffany, ne l'avait pas contactée pour lui dire où Sakura se trouvait. Il prit Yûko avec lui et ensemble, ils allèrent à la Daidoji's Corporation. Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent.

« Où on est? »Demanda Yûko encore fatiguée

« Nous sommes chez une amie de ta maman. À l'endroit où ta maman travaillait avant »Dit Lionel

« Wouah! »Fit Yûko en regardant le grand immeuble.

Lionel et sa fille entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et arrivèrent à l'étage où Tiffany possédait son bureau. Quand ils furent arrivés. Lionel fut très surpris. C'était la panique générale. Pleins d'agentes allaient dans tous les sens et ceux qui travaillaient aux bureaux n'arrêtaient pas d'appeler à divers endroits.

« Excusez-moi, puis-je voir Tiffany Daidoji? »Demanda Lionel tenant la main de Yûko

« Je suis désolé monsieur mais, notre patronne est très occupée en ce moment »Dit la jeune fille

« Dite lui que c'est Lionel, je suis le mari de l'agente S et je veux absolument la voir »Dit-il plus insistant

La jeune fille changea vite d'idée quand Lionel lui dit qu'il était le mari de Sakura et elle fonça vers le bureau. Quelques secondes après, Tiffany sortit de son bureau et fonça sur Lionel et elle le secoua par les épaules.

« Dit-moi qu'elle t'a contactée! »Supplia Tiffany

« Qui? »Demanda Lionel confus

« Sakura! Son émetteur ne fonctionne plus et elle ne nous a pas contactée depuis au moins cinq heure! D'habitude elle nous contacte chaque heure, comme toutes les agentes! »Dit Tiffany sur le bord de la crise de nerfs

« Non, elle ne m'a pas appelée. C'est pour cela que je suis venu! Je n'aie pas eu de nouvelles et je m'inquiète énormément pour elle! »Dit Lionel stressé

Tiffany soupira, triste de n'avoir aucun renseignement sur sa meilleure amie. Elle retourna dans son bureau et Lionel l'a suivit. Elle referma la porte et s'assit sur son bureau. Yûko était un peu perdue et ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que sa mère était en danger.

« Bon, reprenons notre sang froid un peu. Depuis ce matin, elle ne nous à pas donner de nouvelles. Elle nous a dit qu'elle savait comment trouver Clow. Je devrais envoyer des agentes pour la secourir. »Dit Tiffany

« Pourquoi est-elle partie seule? »Demanda Lionel

« Tu as beau être son mari, tu ne l'as connais pas totalement. Sakura était une tueuse à gage avant. Maintenant c'est une agente. Mais Sakura, à toujours conservée cette vengeance en elle. Elle veut à tout prix venger son père. Alors, elle ne demanderait pas d'aide. C'est quelque chose qu'elle veut accomplir seule! »Expliqua Tiffany

« Je vois.. »Dit Lionel

« De plus, Sakura n'est pas du genre à rester en place quand quelque chose de grave arrive. Elle aime l'aventure, elle aime se battre, elle adore l'action. C'est pour cela qu'elle faisait encore quelques missions pour nous après votre déménagement. C'est pour elle, toute sa vie »Dit Tiffany

« Je croyais qu'elle finirait par s'en lasser avec nous et qu'elle vivrait une vie normal avec moi et Yûko »Dit Lionel

« Elle a essayée, mais quand on lui a enlevé le droit de faire des missions, elle a perdue une part d'elle-même. C'est sa vie, elle n'a fait que cela durant toute sa vie. »Dit Tiffany

« Je sais, je m'en suis voulu souvent de l'empêcher de faire ses missions »Dit Lionel

« Je me rappel la première fois que je lui aie confiée une mission, elle était si sérieuse et droite. Elle ne pensait qu'à accomplir sa mission de la meilleure manière »Dit Tiffany

« Tiffany, je veux aller la rejoindre. Elle m'a sauvée un jour, maintenant c'est à moi de la sauver! »Dit Lionel

« Il en est hors de question!Imagine qui lui aie arrivée quelque chose de grave, et que tu vas là pour rien, Yûko va se retrouver toute seule. Bien que tu connaisses un peu les arts martiaux, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas. Non, j'ai quelqu'un de parfait pour cette situation »Dit Tiffany

« Et qui est-ce? »Demanda Lionel

« Un ami d'enfance de Sakura, Yvan, tu peux entrer! »Dit Tiffany

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, très court avança dans la pièce. Il portait un habit noir et des lunettes noires. Il avait un D sur le bras gauche pour Daidoji's Corporation. Il avança près du bureau et il s'assit à coté de Lionel et lui serra la main.

« Lionel, permet-moi te présenter Yvan. C'est le seul de nos agents à être un homme. Quand j'étais à l'université, je l'es vu errant dans une ruelle. Il était salement amoché. Il venait de perdre sa famille à cause de Clow. Alors la compagnie la recueillit et il s'est entraîner tous les jours avec Sakura. C'est vraiment l'un des meilleurs agents que nous avons »Dit Tiffany

« Enchanté »Dit Yvan

« Moi aussi »Répondit Lionel

« Yvan, Lionel est le mari de Sakura. Son père a été assassiné par ses hommes »Dit Tiffany

« Je vois, nous avons donc un point commun, nous détestons Clow, plus que tout »Dit Yvan

« Bon, tu peux y aller maintenant, ramène-nous la saine et sauve! »Ordonna Tiffany

« Évidemment! »Dit Yvan en souriant

L'homme sortit du bureau et prit le chemin du garage pour prendre sa voiture. Lionel resta un moment sans rien dire. Il aurait aimé aller secourir sa femme et non un homme qu'il connaissait depuis deux minutes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va la retrouver »Dit Tiffany devant l'inquiétude de son ami

« Ce n'est pas ça, ce qui me dérange c'est que j'aurais voulu y aller moi-même »Dit Lionel

Tiffany lui sourit désolée. Comme elle ne voulait pas prendre de chance, elle avait fait venir Nathalie, Toma et sa famille et elle décida de tout leur expliquer et aussi de les garder ici au cas où Clow aurait l'envi soudaine de capturer des membres de la famille Kinomoto.

Lionel pensa que c'était une bonne idée. Il alla près d'une fenêtre pour prendre l'air un peu. Il regarda au loin et repensa à son père. Il gardait toujours la vieille montre sur lui. Il décida de la prendre. Il se souvenait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, il avait refusé de la donner à Tiffany. Parce qu'il voulait se venger de son père sans que cette compagnie ne s'en mèle.

« J'aurais dut leur donné finalement »Pensa t-il tout haut

Il regarda dans sa poche…mais, la montre n'y était plus! Où était-elle passée? Est-ce que Clow ou Sakura lui avait pris!

…

Un peu plus loin dans Osaka, Sakura commençait à se réveiller. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait là. Elle regarda un peu partout et remarqua qu'elle était solidement attacher. Elle voyait embrouillée et ne savait pas du tout où elle était.

« Mh…. »

« T'es enfin réveillée! Bah dit dont, pour une agente de Daidoji, t'es pas trop solide! T'es encore dans les vapes? T'es vraiment la grande S? C'est une blague! »Dit une voix féminine

Sakura tourna faiblement sa tête vers la voix. Mais elle ne voyait qu'une ombre marcher autour d'elle. L'ombre avança et se mit à rire.

« Dire que Shawn est perdu face à toi! Quelle honte! »Dit-elle en ricanant

« …tu…tu…es une des filles.. »Dit Sakura mollement

« Bravo! Bien vue. Je m'appel Yukina, je sers l'agence de Clow. Toi la fameuse S, tomber dans un piège aussi ridicule. J'arrive à peine à le croire! »Dit-elle en l'observant

« Pourquoi…? »Demanda Sakura en baissant la tête

Yukina fut surprise de ses paroles. Elle semblait désespérée et si triste. Est-ce que la grande S était aussi sensible? Elle qui était autrefois une grande tueuse. Elle l'a gifla énervée de la voir comme cela.

« Reprends-toi idiote! Moi qui te vénérais quand tu étais la tueuse! »Dit-elle

« Pourquoi…vénérer quelqu'un…d'aussi affreuse »Murmura Sakura

Yukina fut encore plus surprise de ses paroles. Elle gifla Sakura encore une fois exaspérer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'aimait pas voir son ennemie comme cela.

…

À la Daidoji's Corporation, la famille de Sakura avait beaucoup de mal à tout assimiler. Sakura, qui était autrefois une tueuse et maintenant une agente qui défend le crime. Toma n'en revenait tout juste pas. Il préféra se taire. Il commençait tous à comprendre, comment elle pouvait se payer autant de luxe et les nombreux cadeaux qu'elle leur offrait.

« Voilà toute l'histoire de la Grande S. Mais je crois que Nathalie en savait déjà un peu »Dit Tiffany

« Oui »Répondit simplement la belle femme

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Jusqu'à ce que Lionel entra dans la pièce en paniquant. Il regarda dans son sac et cherchait la montre sans résultat.

« Lionel? Qu'y a-t-il? »Demanda Tiffany

« Je ne l'aie plus! Je n'aie plus la montre que mon père m'a donné! »Dit-il en fouillant partout

« C'est normal, Sakura m'a dit qu'elle te l'avait empruntée, il y a de cela une semaine environ. »Dit Tiffany confuse

« Non! Pourquoi a-t-elle fait cela! C'est la montre la clé! C'est dedans que se trouvent toutes les informations qui pourraient enfermer Clow Read! »Cria Lionel

« … »

Tiffany ne savait plus quoi dire. Comment avait-elle pu lui cacher un indice aussi important. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas donné la montre plutôt. Elle repensa à Sakura et à ce qu'elle avait dit plutôt…

« Pour la vengeance… »Dit Tiffany

Lionel s'arrêta net et regarda Tiffany d'un regard embué. Elle disait juste. Elle l'avait prise, pour ne pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter Clow…elle voulait simplement le tuer! Lionel se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Yûko courut vers lui et serra son père très fort, ressentant son chagrin.

« Tout ira bien »Dit-elle de sa petite voix

Ses paroles calmèrent un peu Lionel. Il étreignit sa fille et pria de tout son cœur que sa femme aille bien. Touts ensemble, ils se réunirent dans une petite salle, en attendant des nouvelles de leur Sakura.

…

Dans sa voiture, Yvan allait à pleine allure et cherchait des informations potables pour trouver Sakura. Il vit soudain sa moto. Il arrêta sec et courut vers la moto. Les clés étaient sur le sol et on voyait qu'il y avait plusieurs traces de pas.

« Mais que t'est-il arrivé Sakura? »Se demanda Yvan

Il regarda en face de lui et vit un très grand immeuble. Il se dit qu'elle était à l'intérieur puisque l'ont voyait une trace dans la terre, comme si l'on avait traîné quelqu'un. Il décida d'entrée par une fenêtre.

…

Encore avec Yukina, Sakura se sentait un peu mieux, et elle avait enfin retrouvée complètement la vue. Elle avait cependant très mal partout puisque Natsuko et Yukina l'avaient frappées à plusieurs reprises…

AH QUE JE SUIS MÉCHANTE DE VOUS LAISSER SUR UN PUNCH COMME CELA!Encore une fois je suis affreusement désolée du retard. L'inspiration m'avait complètement échappée pour cette fiction. Mais elle est revenue ! Alors attendez-vous à avoir de nouveaux chapitres! J'espère que celui-là vous à plu! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! Votre Erizu!


	9. Le Combat Final!

Chapitre 9 :

_Encore avec Yukina, Sakura se sentait un peu mieux, et elle avait enfin retrouvée complètement la vue. Elle avait cependant très mal partout puisque Natsuko et Yukina l'avaient frappées à plusieurs reprises…_

Sakura regarda lentement Yukina. Celle-ci la dévisageait fortement. Sakura laissant sans le vouloir, une larme couler sur sa joue. Les yeux de Yukina tremblaient en voyant cela. Elle ne croyait pas que la Grande S pouvait pleurer elle aussi. C'était-elle formée une image de son idole sans savoir vraiment qui elle était ?

« Mais ! Pourquoi pleures-tu idiote ? »Lança Yukina

« J'ai échouée…je…je voulais…venger mon père…et…protéger ma famille »Dit Sakura en pleurant

« Vous êtes vraiment stupide. Nous sommes des agents, nous tuons, c'est notre travaille ! Vous adoriez tuer vos victimes avant ! »Lança Yukina

« À QUOI ÇA SERT ! »Cria Sakura

Yukina resta figée sur place quand elle vit Sakura crier. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'a voyait aussi énergétique depuis qu'il l'avait capturée.

« TUER SANS RAISON ET ENLEVER LA VIE À DES INNOCENTS ! CAUSER LA TRISTESSE DE LEUR FAMILLE ! TUER DES ENFANTS QUI NE COMPRENNENT MÊME PAS POURQUOI ON VEUT LEUR PEAU ! À QUOI ÇA SERT ? COMMENT PEUT-ON CONSIDÉRER QUE C'EST AMUSANT D'ENLEVER LA VIE À QUELQU'UN. VOUS N'AVEZ QU'À IMAGINER UN AGENT QUI TUE VOS AMIS ET VOS ENFANTS, VOTRE FAMILLE. DEMANDEZ-LUI POURQUOI IL FAIT CELA ET QU'IL VOUS DIT QUE C'EST PARCE QUE ÇA LUI FAIT PLAISIR ET QUE C'EST SON TRAVAIL ! COMMENT VOUS RÉAGISSERIEZ ? »Cria Sakura

Sakura baissa la tête et Yukina ne bougeait plus. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Les paroles de Sakura l'avaient vraiment déboussolée.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ma petite fille…mourante…dans les mains de ce salaud! Et le voir rire en tuant mon père ! J'ai changée depuis le temps, je comprends mieux les choses. Tout le monde à le droit de vivre…même le plus salaud des salauds…Même si je voudrais le tuer de toute mes forces…je ne serais pas mieux que lui ! »Dit Sakura la tête baissée

Elle entendit un déclic et tomba par terre. Elle regarda devant elle et vit deux bottes noires. Puis elle releva la tête et vit Yukina, qui tenait la clé de ses menottes.

« Pourquoi ? »Demanda Sakura surprise et plutôt confuse

« Tout le monde à le droit de vivre et de laisser vivre »Dit Yukina

« …Merci »Dit Sakura en courrant vers la porte

Yukina tomba à genoux et pleura longtemps. Sakura courut dans les corridors et cherchait Clow Read. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas le tuer. Mais elle devait par contre l'arrêter à tout prix.

…

Yvan qu'en a lui avait enfin réussit à entrer dans l'immeuble. Par chance, il avait réussit à son entrée sans trop de dégâts. Il avait assommé plusieurs agents et agentes de Clow s'en toute fois les tuer.

« Bon, j'arrive ma petite fleur de cerisier ! »Se dit-il en laissant tomber le dernier agent qu'il avait tabassé

Il courut un bon moment et dut se cacher quand il vit Clow et un agent marcher dans le corridor, C'était Natsuko. Elle venait de trouver Yukina, pleurant, sur le sol de la prison où elle devait surveiller Sakura.

« Elle l'a laisser s'échapper ! »Cria Clow

« Oui… »Dit Natsuko

« Comment ? »Demanda Clow d'une voix forte

« …Elle l'a libérée. »Dit Natsuko enragée contre son amie

« Qu'elle sale traîtresse ! Retrouve la et achève-la ! »Ordonna Clow

« À vos ordres Monsieur ! »Dit Natsuko avant de partir

Yvan attendit que Clow soit hors de vue et continua son chemin. Il se cacha dans une pièce et alluma son émetteur.

« Chef ! Ici Yvan ! J'ai trouvé la cachette de Clow. Elle se trouve au sud de Osaka. C'est une bâtisse de recyclage. Dépêchez-vous d'envoyer du renfort. »Dit-il

Il ferma son écouteur et quelque chose lui agrippa la gorge et le poussa par terre. Près à lui donner un coup de point, son adversaire s'arrêta net. Yvan regarda bien comme il faut et vit une jeune femme lui sourire.

« Sakura ! »Cria t-il content de la revoir

« Yvan ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »Questionna l'agente

« Je suis venu te sauver. Mais à te regarder, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Pourquoi ne donnais-tu pas de nouvelles à l'agence ? »Demanda son ami d'enfance

« Parce que j'avais les mains menottées et qu'on m'a endormie tout juste avant »Dit Sakura

« Alors comment t'es-tu libérée ? »Demanda Yvan curieux

« La garde qui me surveillait a décidée de me laisser partir »Dit Sakura reconnaissante

« Tu as eu du bol ! Bon ! On ne devrait plus traîner ici ! »Dit Yvan

« Non, je dois aller arrêter Clow. Pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à personne »Dit Sakura

Yvan approuva d'un signe de tête. Lui et Sakura se promenèrent dans le grand immeuble cherchant une stratégie pour arrêter Clow. Sakura avait pu le remarquer lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il était vraiment très fort. Mais avec Yvan à ses cotés, elle aurait sûrement plus de chance.

« Yukina ! »Cria Natsuko

Sakura tourna la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue et savait que pour l'avoir délivrée, elle devrait en payer le prix. Elle n'y avait pas songée au départ. Mais, elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit tout juste devant Sakura et Yvan. Yukina apparue, l'air essoufflée et mal en point. Elle devait savoir battue avec des agents de Clow.

« Venez, si vous voulez Clow, suivez-moi, je vous guiderai à lui »Dit Yukina

« Minute ! Pourquoi ont vous croirait ? Vous avez bien battue et enfermée Sakura. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que cette fois ce n'est pas une ruse ? »Demanda Yvan très méfiant

« Elle m'a délivrée »Dit Sakura

« Mais, c'est peut-être un autre plan »Dit Yvan

« Moi je décide de lui faire confiance. De toute façons, je suis très mal en point. Si elle a un passage secret qui nous permettrait de passer inaperçus, sa me fera gagner du temps avant de manquer de forces. »Dit Sakura

Résigné par son amie d'enfance, Yvan décida alors de tout miser sur la drôle de fille aux cheveux roses. Ils marchèrent longtemps entre les mûrs de la bâtisse. Yukina était la seule à connaître cet endroit.

« Comment se fait-il que personne d'autres ne sache que se passage existe ? »Demanda Yvan toujours aussi méfiant

« C'est mon père qui a bâti cet immeuble. Il travaillait pour Clow avant. Il m'a dit qu'il bâtissait cela pour moi. Parce qu'il savait que Clow allait le tuer et que je serais obligée de travailler pour lui pour m'en sortir. Au début, je voulais tout leur dire car je croyais en mon amitié avec Natsuko et les autres mais mon père m'avait fait promettre dans parler à personne. »Expliqua Yukina

« Ton père était très intelligent. Grâce a lui, nous avons peut-être une chance de battre Clow ! »Dit Sakura

Yvan regarda les deux jeunes femmes se parler et Sakura s'arrêta soudainement. Une femme se tenait devant eux. Elle était vraiment belle. Sakura était sous le choc. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient pratiquement jusqu'aux pieds et de beaux yeux noirs. Elle avait le teint étonnamment pâle. Sakura la reconnaissait très bien et ne comprenait plus rien du tout.

« Yukina, que fais-tu ? »Demanda t-elle l'air inquiète

« … »

« Si Clow te trouve ! Ou si ses agents te trouve, ils te tueront ! »Dit-elle

« Yelan…Li »Prononça Sakura encore sous le choc

La femme fut très stupéfaite en entendant la jeune fille l'appeler comme cela, car, depuis longtemps, plus personne de l'extérieur ne connaissait son nom. Elle s'approcha de Sakura et l'a regarda avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

« Mais qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda t-elle

« Vous…vous êtes sensée être décédée ! »Dit Sakura trop confuse

« Comment me connaissez-vous ! D'où sortez-vous ? »Demanda t-elle plus ébahis encore

« Je m'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, ancienne tueuse et maintenant agente de la Daidoji's Corporation. Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu pour mission de sauver Nicolas Li de Clow Read. Mais…à la place, j'ai sauvée son fils qui est maintenant mon fiancé. »Dit Sakura

Yelan pensa s'évanouir en entendant tout cela. Elle se mit à trembler tout d'un coup. Comme si quelque chose la chagrinait depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle était incapable de demander.

« Je…il est encore en vie ? Mon mari ? »Demanda t-elle les larmes aux yeux

« …Malheureusement, comme j'avais pour mission de le sauver lui et non son fils, il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisses sauver Lionel »Dit Sakura

Yelan tomba par terre et pleura. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelles du monde extérieur et qu'elle était enfermée ici. Son mari…son Nicolas chéri…mort…

« Et mon fils ? »Demanda t-elle

« Il est à notre agence, bien en sécurité avec sa fille et la famille de Sakura »Répondit Yvan

« Vraiment ! »Dit Sakura contente

« Oui, il est aller voir Tiffany cet après-midi »Dit Yvan

« J'ai une petite-fille… »Murmura Yelan

Sakura s'agenouilla près de Yelan. Visiblement, elle était autant sous le choc que Sakura qui l'a croyait morte depuis des années.

« Dites-moi, vous êtes supposément décédée aux yeux de tous. J'ai été franche avec vous, dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivée. »Demanda Sakura gentiment

Yelan et Yukina décidèrent de les amener à leur endroit secret. Depuis longtemps Yelan et Yukina prenaient soin l'une de l'autre et cela sans que Clow et les autres agents ne s'en rendent compte. Elles avaient même trouvées une cachette secrète puisque Yukina lui avait révélée l'endroit, malgré la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père. Mais comme elle croyait Yelan de confiance, elle le lui avait dit. Assis tous en rond et très près l'un de l'autres, Yelan racontait son histoire.

« Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que j'avais accouchée. Je connaissais les affaires de mon mari et je craignais beaucoup pour sa vie. Un jour, il était absent, et Clow est venu à la maison. Lionel dormait paisiblement dans son lit et les serviteurs et serveuses étaient déjà couchés. Je suis allée répondre. Clow n'aimait plus le travail de mon mari. Il trouvait qu'il était distant envers l'organisation et qu'il ne travaillait plus comme avant. Alors, il m'a dit qu'il voulait le tuer. En entendant cela, je lui aie dit que je ferais tout pour qu'il ne lui fasse aucun mal. Alors il m'a dit que si je devenais son esclave, la vie de mon fils et celle de mon mari seraient sauf. J'ai acceptée et nous lui avons fait croire que j'étais malade et il a crut à ma mort prématurée. Je suis donc venue ici et depuis je fais tout ce que Clow me demande. Les tâches ménagères, la cuisine et vous devez vous en douter, je dois malheureusement coucher avec lui. Depuis, il ne m'avait jamais reparlé de mon mari, il disait seulement qu'il allait bien et que mon fils aussi. Jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez qu'il l'a tué. »Expliqua Yelan

Sakura était bouleversée par l'histoire de Yelan. Elle comprit pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle se leva et serra le poing.

« Je vais tout faire pour arrêter cet homme. Yvan, fait-les sortirent d'ici et conduit les à la Daidoji's Corporation ! »Dit Sakura

« Es-tu folle ? Je sais que Clow est très fort, je ne te le laisserai pas à toi toute seule, je vais t'aider à le vaincre ! »Dit Yvan choqué

« Ont ne peux pas les laisser ici ! »Dit Sakura têtue

« Il y a un passage, qui mène à coté de la porte d'entrée. Le mûr est fendu alors grâce à un mécanisme, je peux l'ouvrir. Nous n'aurions qu'à courir ou encore prendre une moto »Proposa Yukina

« C'est trop dangereux ! »Dit Sakura

« Mais non ! Ma voiture est garée juste devant, elles n'auront qu'à la prendre. Grâce au GPS, elles trouveront facilement notre agence »Dit Yvan

Il donna les clés à Yukina et la regarda un instant. Il avait maintenant confiance en elle. Au début il croyait qu'elle les mèneraient tout droit dans un piège mais finalement, grâce à elle, ils allaient enfin pouvoir arrêter Clow.

« Merci »Dit-il simplement à la jeune femme

Elle lui donna un baiser rapide sur les lèvres. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait tout de suite plu. Elle le regarda tristement.

« Je sais…que nous ne nous reverrons pas. »Dit Yukina

« …je le sais aussi »Dit-il

« Allez foncez ! »Cria Sakura

Les deux femmes se mirent à courir. De leur coté Sakura et Yvan marchaient toujours dans ce grand couloir s'en fin. Sakura espérait de tout cœur que Yukina et Yelan allaient s'en sortir. Sakura défonça un mûr. Il y avait quelques agents et Yvan et elle se les partagèrent.

« Ah…je t'attendais S, je dois te dire merci. Grâce à toi, nous avons pu voir que Yukina était une traîtresse de la pire espèce ! »Dit Une femme au cheveux noirs

« Natsuko ! »Dit Sakura en l'a reconnaissant

« La seule et l'unique. Tu sais, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Tu tues mon petit ami…enfin il l'était presque, tu mets ma meilleure amie de ton coté et tu t'apprêtes à vouloir tuer mon patron…mh…ce n'est pas bien tout cela ! »Dit Natsuko avec un sourire narquois

« Shawn n'était qu'un abrutis. De toute façons, je n'aurais pas dut le tuer. Dommage que mon manque de maturité lui ait coûté la vie. »Dit Sakura

« Bah voyons, la grande tueuse devenue du coté des bons, quel classique, ça fait pitié ! »Dit Natsuko en plaçant ses cheveux

« Ah bon ? Et les ennemies qui se croient les plus forts, ça aussi c'est un classique »Dit Sakura de façon ironique

« Tu as raison, tout cela est d'un ennui MORTEL ! »Dit Natsuko en fonçant sur Sakura

Sans s'y attendre, Natsuko sortit un katana et Sakura ses Saï. La grande S était à la grandeur de sa réputation, elle para le coup et ses Saï ne se brisèrent même pas. Elle donna un grand coup et Natsuko fut projetée plus loin. Bien sûr, elle atterrit parfaitement.

« Intéressant »Dit-elle

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! »Dit Sakura

Puis elles se foncèrent une fois de plus dedans. Sakura évitait très bien tous les coups du Katana. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix si elle ne voulait pas perdre un membre ! Elle esquiva habilement et tout à coup, elle égratigna les jambes et les bras de Natsuko. Elle tomba par terre et elle gémit de douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

« C'est toujours les gentils qui finissent par gagner…c'est un classique »Dit Ironiquement Sakura

Natsuko ria narquoisement et s'évanouie sous l'effet de la douleur. Sakura secoua la tête. Elle s'était un peu laisser emportée par la colère. Natsuko n'était qu'une débutante après tout.

« Yvan ? »Appela Sakura

« Oui ? »Dit celui-ci en frappant la tête de deux gardes l'une contre l'autre

« On y va. Finissons-en une fois pour toute »Dit Sakura en regardant Natsuko

Ils marchèrent un long moment, montèrent de grands escaliers. Les renforts ne devraient plus tarder à arriver maintenant. Sakura plaça sa main devant Yvan et regarda la porte au bout des escaliers. L'aura de Clow était si forte, qu'elle arrivait à la sentir de là.

« Tout ira bien Sakura. Dis-toi que je suis là, tu n'es pas seule »Dit Yvan

Sakura lui sourit. Elle monta prudemment les escaliers. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer une fois qu'elle franchirait cette porte. Elle monta avec Yvan et il ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Clow était assis sur son fauteuil, et lisait calmement son journal. Comme si tout ce raffut n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Ou plus, comme s'il les attendait déjà. Il ferma lentement et en soupirant son journal. Il regarda Sakura par-dessus ses lunettes rondes.

« Mademoiselle Sakura, vous êtes une femme terriblement têtue »Dit-il

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. »Dit Sakura s'en paraître impressionnée

« Monsieur Yvan, vous aussi ? Cela ne me surprend pas du tout. »Dit Clow

« Évidemment, je n'aurais pas laissé ma meilleure amie combattre un fou comme vous à elle seule»Répliqua Yvan

« Bien sûr »Accorda Clow

Sakura sortit la montre de sa poche. Elle l'a lança à Clow. Celui-ci parut très surpris et il rit devant les deux jeunes gens.

« Tiens dont, c'est exactement ce que je voulais, je ne croyais pas l'obtenir si facilement »Dit Clow

« Vous ne l'aurez pas aussi facilement si cela peux vous rassurer »Dit Sakura les bras croisés

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »Demanda Clow en regardant la montre

« Je l'ai trafiquée »Dit Sakura

« Trafiqué ? »Répéta Clow

« Oui, j'ai conçu un mot de passe. Si vous vous trompez, toutes les informations de cette montre seront diffusées partout. Sur les chaînes de télévisons, l'Internet, à la police, aux agences d'espions. À tout le monde en faite. »Dit Sakura avec un sourire moqueur

« Je vois…vous n'êtes pas aussi stupide que j'ai pu le croire. »Dit Clow

« Je suis la Grande S »Dit Sakura

Yvan eut une lumière dans les yeux. Quelle bonne idée elle avait eut ! Bravo ! Il n'oserait jamais l'ouvrir !

« Et si, je la brisais en miles miettes ? »Dit Clow

« Cela provoquera le même effet que si vous aviez donné un faut mot de passe »Dit Sakura

« Vous être très maligne. Mais cela ne suffira pas. »Dit Clow

Il sortit un gros révolver en métal avec un C sur le manche. Il était aussi grand et long que son bras. Un engin très difficile à manier. Sauf, si l'on était habitué. Il visa Sakura mais elle l'esquiva de justesse. Jamais elle n'avait vu un tir si précis. Clow se mit à rire.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous suivre au poste sans rien tenter »Dit Clow

Sakura sourit et sortit ses propres révolvers. Elle tira plusieurs coups vers Clow, il les évita toutes. Mais Sakura semblait avoir fait beaucoup de progrès depuis ses quatre années. Elle sauta un peu partout pour éviter les balles de Clow. Yvan sortit son propre révolver et essaya de toucher Clow.

Il est rapide ! Pensa Yvan en sautant sur un bureau

Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire…dois-je le tuer ? Il serait prêt à tous nous tuer pour se sauver…mais, j'ai dis à Yukina que même le pire monstre méritait la vie…Pensa Sakura en cherchant une tactique

Elle se tourna et reçue une balle dans le bras gauche. Elle cria de douleur ce qui eut pour effet de fâché d'avantage Yvan. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et continua quand même de se battre. Elle pensa à sa petite Yûko et son Lionel qui devaient surement tous s'inquiéter pour elle.

« Sakura ! »Cria Yvan

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Essaie de le toucher ! Mais ne le tue pas ! »Cria Sakura

Elle visa le bras de Clow et réussit miraculeusement à le toucher. Celui-ci fut très surpris. Il regarda Sakura, elle tenait son bras gauche avec sa main droite et le souffle court, elle regardait Clow.

« Comment ? »Se dit-il tout haut

« J'ai fais quelque progrès. »Dit Sakura simplement « Et je me bats pour les gens que j'aime alors que toi tu ne te bat que pour toi ! »

Clow s'enragea et sortit une autre arme de son manteau. Il y avait quatre trous pour les balles. Une sorte de mitrailleuse. Il regarda Sakura et tira. Sakura les yeux ronds, ne s'était pas du tout attendus à cela. Elle regarda devant elle et vit des cheveux noirs…

Yvan qui était entrain de mettre des bombes dans le bureau ne s'était plus occupé de Sakura croyant qu'elle avait la situation bien en main. Mais quand il vit la nouvelle arme de Clow, il se plaça instinctivement devant sa petite Sakura. Il tomba sur le sol, le corps troué de balles. Une larme coula des yeux de Sakura. Elle tomba à genoux et prit d'une main la tête de Yvan.

« Yvan…répond-moi ! »Lui ordonna t-elle

« Sakura… »Dit-il avec les yeux mi-ouvert

« Tu es vivant ! Ne bouge plus ! »Dit-elle sur les nerfs

« Non…je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. »Dit Yvan qui saignait beaucoup

« Ne dit pas cela, c'est ridicule ! »Dit Sakura

« Écoute moi, je ne veux pas… qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, prend la dernière bombe dans ma poche et… quand il restera quelques secondes avant son explosion, accroche-la après Clow… et saute par une fenêtre. Tu ne peux pas… sauver tout le monde Sakura… »Dit Yvan le souffle court

« Mais et toi ! »Dit Sakura

« Je serai déjà mort quand tu… auras le temps de le faire exploser. Ne t'occupe… pas de moi. Sauve-toi…un jour tu m'as sauvé la vie…pendant une mission…aujourd'hui, c'est…à mon tour de te sauver. »Dit Yvan

Les larmes coulant de ses yeux, Sakura étreignit Yvan et prit subtilement la bombe dans sa poche. Comme Clow était plutôt loin, il n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'avait dit Yvan. Sakura se releva et regarda Clow avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

« Comme cela est touchant. Nous pouvons recommencer notre petit combat si tu veux, à moins que tu sois trop occuper à te morfondre sur le sort de ton ami »Dit Clow en regardant son fusil.

Sakura fonça dessus et sorti ses Saï. Avec les lames de ses armes, elle pouvait faire dévier les balles plus facilement. Elle donna un violant coup de pied à Clow et avait l'aide de sa ceinture, elle attacha le pied de son ennemi après une chaise.

« C'est fini Clow »Dit-elle

« Tu m'as simplement attaché après une chaise. En quoi crois-tu que cela ait fini ! »Cria Clow

Sakura lui montra la bombe déjà enclenchée. Prit de peur Clow essaya tant bien que mal à se défaire. Mais comme il avait un bras blessé, cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Sakura se dépêcha et lança une chaise dans la fenêtre. Elle lança son gadget par la fenêtre et il alla se planter dans l'immeuble dans face. Il ne lui restait que dix secondes pour s'échapper. Elle donna un coup de poing à Clow pour être sûr qu'il ne réussisse pas à s'enfuir et prit d'un mouvement brusque le cadavre de son meilleur ami.

« Je ne te laisserai pas ici »Cria Sakura en fonçant vers la fenêtre

Avec cette poussée d'adrénaline, Sakura parvint tout juste à atteindre la fenêtre et sauter. Quand la bombe explosa, toutes celles que Yvan avait placées avaient explosées l'une après l'autre. Sakura regardait l'immeuble en flamme et descendit lentement le mûr bien accrochée à son gadget.

« Merci Yvan »Dit-elle en le déposant sur le sol et en s'évanouissent

ET VOILÀ ! Je vous l'avais dit que ce ne serait pas long avant que je mette la suite. L'histoire touche presque à sa fin. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon chapitre et je vais me dépêcher de mettre le dixième. On m'a demander pourquoi j'avais recommencer mon huitième chapitre. C'est parce qu'il était vraiment pourris ! lol ! Bref, celui-là est beaucoup mieux. Bon, et bien j'attend avec impatience vos reviews ! Votre Erizu !


	10. Une fin bien heureuse

Chapitre 10 :

Bonjour à tous! Je suis un peu déçue de voir à quel point j'ai peu de reviews. Mais je suis sûr que vous serez assez gentil pour en mettre un! Je vous fais confiance! Alors voici donc le chapitre 10…est-ce la fin? Pour le savoir vous devrez le lire! Bonne lecture! Erizu!

Un rayon chaud vint caresser le visage pâle de Sakura. Celle-ci ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Elle vit un plafond blanc et entendait de drôles de bruits. Elle tourna un peu la tête et vit une fenêtre par laquelle le rayon qui l'avait réveillée passait. Une main frôla son visage et elle s'assit rapidement dans son lit. Lionel était à ses cotés avec Yûko qui dormait sur une chaise en osier. Sakura reconnue l'endroit où elle était, car chaque fois qu'elle était blessée, on l'amenait ici. C'était l'hôpital dont Tiffany s'occupait pour son agence. Une larme coula de la joue du beau brun et il serra sa fiancée de toutes ses forces.

« J'ai crue un instant qu'on t'avait enlevée à moi pour toujours! »Dit-il chagriner

Sakura, pleine d'émotion le serra tout aussi fort même si la douleur de ses blessures faisait surface. Elle s'en fichait, elle ne voulait que serrer l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Pardonne-moi de t'avoir inquiété »Dit-elle sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là, c'est ce qui compte »Dit Lionel

Yûko qui fut réveillée par les voix s'illumina d'un sourire en voyant sa mère enfin debout. Elle enleva le tas de couvertures qui la recouvrait et couru jusqu'à sa mère. Lionel lui laissa la place et sortit quelques instants pour prévenir le médecin d'appeler la famille Kinomoto et Tiffany. Sakura eut soudain un éclair qui lui traversa l'esprit.

« Lionel! Lionel! Ta mère est vivante! »S'exclama t-elle en voulant sortir de son lit

Lionel la retint et elle se calma un peu. Lionel se demandait vraiment de quoi elle parlait. À ce moment même une femme aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce. Lionel crut que s on cœur s'était arrêté.

« …Maman… »Murmura t-il

« Lionel »Dit-elle simplement les larmes aux yeux

Lionel se tourna vers sa belle brunette qui tenait sa petite fille dans ses bras, trop contente de la revoir et il attendait une explication. Sakura lui sourit un peu tristement mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le moment de cette retrouvaille avec le passé de Yelan.

« Elle était emprisonnée chez Clow »Dit-elle sans rien ajouter

« Quel beau jeune homme tu es devenu mon fils »Dit Yelan retenant de plus en plus ses larmes

Lionel ne se retenu pas plus longtemps et alla étreindre sa mère qui laissa malgré elle quelques larmes couler. Lionel présenta à Yelan sa fiancée, même si elle devait la connaître déjà, puis Yûko, sa petite-fille. Après cette visite, la famille Kinomoto vint dans la chambre de Sakura. Nathalie étreignit sa fille et Toya avait presque envie de la tuer pour lui avoir cachée toute cette double vie.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiétez. Je vais réellement quitter l'organisation dès demain matin. Je compte m'ouvrir une école d'auto-défense! »Annonça Sakura avec un sourire un peu béat

« Es-tu sérieuse? »Lui demanda son frère

« Oui, je veux que les jeunes filles et garçons sachent se défendre. N'importe qui peut abuser de n'importe qui. Suffit de s'en prendre aux plus faibles. Je tiens à éviter cela et leur faire par de mon expérience »Dit Sakura

« Je ne crois pas que des parents sensés voudraient envoyer leur enfant se faire entraîner pas une ancienne tueuse et ancienne agente »Dit Tiffany dans l'embrasure de la porte

« Bonjour Tiffany »Dit Sakura

« Bonjour, alors Sakura, comment te sens-tu? »Demanda la belle jeune femme

« Laisse-moi voir, j'ai reçue une balle dans le bras, j'ai failli exploser avec Clow. Appart cela, ça va très bien »Dit Sakura d'un ton moqueur

« Heureuse de l'entendre »Dit Tiffany

« Tiffany, qu'est-il arrivé au corps de Clow? »Demanda Lionel

« C'est simple, il n'y en a plus. Il a explosé Lionel! Comment veux-tu qu'il en reste quelque chose après cela »Dit Tiffany en riant

« Hum, finalement il n'aura pas eut la montre. D'ailleurs où est-elle? »Demanda Lionel à Sakura

« Ah…euh…la montre…eh bien vois-tu…elle a …comment dire…explosée! »Dit Sakura embarrassée

« Je vois… »Dit Lionel désespéré

« Pardon chéri, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à la montre de ton père »Dit Sakura

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Je ne l'as mettait jamais de toute façon »Dit Lionel

Sakura savait qu'il était un peu triste. Mais, ce n'était qu'une montre après tout. Et il n'avait pas besoin de cela pour se rappeler les êtres qui lui étaient cher. Après quelques heures d'examens, Sakura put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Il faisait déjà nuit et la petite Yûko dormait sur les genoux de Sakura. Celle-ci refusait de quitter sa fille depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle devait avoir peur que Clow veuille la lui prendre. Même si Clow n'était plus.

Lionel regarda sa fiancée et sa fille s'endormirent dans l'auto durant le chemin du retour. Il bénissait tous les dieux de lui avoir laissé sa fleur de cerisiers. Deux heures passèrent, enfin, ils étaient de retour à la maison. Lionel réveilla Sakura. Fatiguée, Lionel transporta Yûko. Sakura avait l'impression d'être partie de chez elle depuis des mois. Pourtant cela faisait à peine quarante-huit heures. Elle prit une douche rapide et se mit en pyjama. Elle se glissa entre les couvertures. Yûko était entre ses parents et dormait paisiblement.

« Je t'aime Sakura »Dit Lionel les yeux remplies d'émotions

« Je t'aime aussi Lionel »Répondit chaleureusement Sakura

Puis ils s'endormirent sur ses mots. Le lendemain matin, Sakura se réveilla de très bonne heure. Il devait être environ huit heures. Elle vit sa petit Yûko blottit dans les bras de Lionel et elle sourit. Elle se leva tout doucement pour ne pas les réveiller et alla à l'étage inférieur. Le soleil éclatait de chaleur dans le ciel. Sakura se sentait bizarre ce matin, elle se sentait enfin…libre. Elle regarda la cuisinière et eut une idée…

Toujours dans le lit, Lionel étira son bras vers le coté de sa femme, mais il n'y trouva qu'une place vide. Il se leva instantanément et courut jusqu'en bas. Il fut très surpris de voir Sakura, là, à faire le petit-déjeuner. Cela devait faire au moins un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu cuisiner, puisqu'elle devait toujours partir en mission. Mais maintenant, c'était bien finit.

« Bonjour mon amour »Dit Sakura avec un sourire ravissant

« Bon…bonjour »Dit-il encore un peu confus

« J'espère que toi et Yûko vous avez faim, car j'ai préparée toute sorte de chose pour le déjeuner : des crêpes, des salades de fruits, des œufs, des toasts et pleins d'autres choses »Dit-elle

Lionel eut un petit rire. Yûko arriva joyeuse, en courant dans la cuisine, sentant les bonnes choses à manger de l'étage et elle s'installa à table aussitôt. Sakura essaya de déposer les choses sur la table, mais comme son bras la faisait toujours souffrir, Lionel l'aida gentiment. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle empire sa blessure.

« Aujourd'hui je me disais…qu'on pourrait finaliser les préparatifs du mariage, cela fait un long moment qu'on le remet à plus tard »Dit Sakura les joues rouges

« C'est une bonne idée »Avoua Lionel content

C'est vrai, quand Sakura avait repris son boulot, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour Lionel. Même Yûko se sentait parfois seule. Mais maintenant tout allait changer. Maintenant, elle allait toujours être présente et disponible pour sa famille.

Les heures passèrent et bientôt c'était déjà la fin de l'après-midi. Lionel devait aller voir sa mère pour qu'ils se parlent de tout ce qui était arrivé pendant son absence. La compagnie de Tiffany s'était occupée de lui trouver un appartement pas loin. Mais finalement, Nathalie proposa à la mère de son gendre de venir habiter avec elle. Comme elle était toute seule depuis la mort de son cher Dominique, un peu de compagnie ne la dérangerait certainement pas.

Nous allons maintenant sauter quelques mois plus tard. Nous devrions présentement être en juin. Les préparatifs du mariage sont terminés et il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant la cérémonie du mariage. Sakura est très nerveuse et sa mère tente désespérément de la calmer.

« Calme-toi ma chérie! Tout se passera bien »Dit-elle en souriant

« Et si il s'en allait! »S'exclama Sakura

« S'en allez! Où vas-tu chercher cela? Il a même voulu allez te sauver au risque de sa vie, jamais il ne t'abandonnera, tu le sais bien, écoute se que te dit ton cœur »Dit Nathalie

Sakura expira et ferma les yeux, elle sourit tendrement et ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu as raison, il ne me laisserait pas tomber. »Dit Sakura

Nathalie s'assit sur le lit de Sakura et devint soudainement très triste. Une larme perla de sa joue. Sakura inquiète alla la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas maman? »Demanda Sakura en lui prenant les mains

« Ce n'est rien, c'est juste…que ton père aurait tant aimé te voir à ton mariage »Dit-elle le cœur serré

« Ne t'inquiète pas, de où il est, il nous verra »Dit Sakura en étreignant sa mère

Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une heure avant le mariage. Lionel tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Eriol, le fiancé de Tiffany essayait de le calmer, mais rien à faire. Lui et Lionel s'était rencontré une fois quand il était allé à l'agence pour voir Sakura.

« Lionel elle ne se sauvera pas! »Dit Eriol

« Je sais bien, mais si elle se rendrait compte devant l'hôtel que finalement, elle ne m'aimait pas! »Dit Lionel

« …ah lala, j'espère ne pas être aussi nerveux que toi à mon propre mariage! »Dit-il alors

« Très drôle…ahhh aller, ça va bien aller! »S'encouragea Lionel

Eriol secoua la tête amusé. Son meilleur ami lui avait gentiment demandé d'être son témoin. Il avait accepté bien sûr, à condition que celui-ci accepte d'être le sien pour son mariage. Puis finalement, il vint l'heure où les mariés devaient se rejoindre à l'église pour s'unir l'un à l'autre.

« MON DIEU! C'EST L'HEURE! »S'écria Sakura

« Sakura calme-toi bon sang! »Dit Tiffany en essayant de la faire asseoir dans la limousine

« Respire chérie »Dit Nathalie

Yûko se mit à rire. La belle petite fille était la bouquetière, Tiffany était la demoiselle d'honneur de Sakura. Comme Sakura n'avait plus de père, c'était Toma qui allait avoir l'honneur de la conduire jusqu'à Lionel. Celui-ci n'avait pu refuser. La musique commença et Toma entra avec sa petite sœur. Il était assez ému de voir sa sœur aussi belle dans sa robe blanche.

La robe de Sakura n'avait pas de bretelles. Elle avait de longs gants blancs qui lui arrivaient à un décimètre de son coude. Le bas de la robe était étonnamment bouffant. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient dans son dos et une vingtaine de petites fleurs blanches étaient accrochées à différentes place dans ses cheveux. Elle avait en plus un joli voile transparent. Elle était si belle, qu'on aurait cru qu'elle sortait d'un compte de fées. Lionel en resta hypnotisé.

Il y avait beaucoup de gens dans l'église. Yelan et Nathalie étaient assise l'une à coté de l'autre. Toma était parti s'asseoir à coté de sa femme et sa petite fille. Il y avait aussi toutes les agentes de la Daidoji's Corporation et la famille Kinomoto. Soit, la mère de Tiffany, Suzanne qui était jalousement assise avec Nathalie et Yelan, et l'arrière-grand-père de Sakura Masaki. Il y avait aussi les quatre cousines de Lionel. L'église était vraiment bondée.

« Hurm Hurm, Nous aujourd'hui ici pour unir un homme et une femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Les deux jeunes fiancés ont écrit leurs propres vœux et vous les lirons chacun leur tour. »Dit le prêtre

Lionel regarda Sakura et sortit un petit papier. Il était assez nerveux, mais il fut rassurer dès qu'elle était arrivé. Il lui prit une main et lu son mot :

« Sakura, si il y a bien une chose dont je suis fier, c'est de savoir à quel point je comptes pour toi. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile au début. Pourtant, tu m'as accueillie chez toi, tu as soulagée mes peines et tu m'as guérie de toutes mes souffrances, tu m'as sauvé plusieurs fois et tu ne m'as jamais laissée tomber. Tu es une fille extraordinairement gentille et fonceuse. Tu aime la vie et tu veux toujours tout faire pour que les gens que tu aimes soit heureux. Tu es une perle rare et je suis si heureux de voir que je peux te combler de bonheur comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu es ma petite fleur de cerisier, la femme la plus belle en ce monde. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois la femme la plus heureuse du monde. »

Toutes les filles de l'agence laissèrent tomber un « Ahhh » d'émoi. Sakura essuya la larme qui avait coulée malgré elle sur sa joue. Elle sortit à son tour son petit mot :

« Lionel, je ne sais combien de fois je me suis demander si je t'aimais quand nous n'étions qu'amis. Je t'aimais depuis le premier jour où je t'aie vu dans ce manoir. J'ai toujours eut peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi et j'étais si heureuse de voir que tu étais toujours là pour moi, même quand j'essayais dans faire un peu trop. Je t'aime, tellement, le fait que nous aillons traversés autant d'épreuve ensemble, prouve bien que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Si un jour on me disait que dans le futur nous nous séparerions, jamais je ne le croirais, car je sais que nous serons toujours ensemble et que la flamme de notre amour brûlera éternellement. »

Tout le monde applaudit. Le prêtre revenu et demanda à la petite fille de Toma d'amener les anneaux de mariage. Celle-ci toute mignonne ce leva. Elle apporta les deux anneaux d'or sur un joli coussin de velours rouge.

« Lionel, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime épouse Sakura Kinomoto, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de la chérir et de l'aimer, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

« Oui je le veux » Répondit Lionel sans quitter Sakura des yeux tout en lui mettant son anneau

« Et vous Sakura, acceptez-vous de prendre pour légitime époux Lionel Li, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, de le chérir et de l'aimer, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare? »

« Oui je le veux! »Répondit à son tour Sakura sans, elle aussi quittée Lionel des yeux et en lui mettant elle aussi son anneau

« Je vous déclare maintenant, mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la marier »Dit le prêtre

Lionel souleva délicatement le voile de Sakura et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa langoureusement ensuite sous l'applaudissement de la foule réunit. Sakura et Lionel sortirent de l'église sous le son des cloches. Les gens maintenant dehors leur lançaient des confettis.

« Félicitation! »Leur disaient-ils chacun leur tour

« Merci! »Ne cessaient de répéter Sakura et Lionel

Ils prirent quelques photos par le photographe engagé pour ça justement. Puis ensuite il y avait le souper après la cérémonie dans une grande salle si bien décorée! Sakura, Yûko et Lionel entrèrent et un tonnerre d'applaudissement survint encore une fois.

La musique battait de son plein gré et la première danse qui est d'habitude la mariée et son père fut danser avec Sakura et Toma. Nathalie toute émue s'essuyait souvent les yeux avec son mouchoir. Yelan dansa aussi avec Lionel. Celui-ci avait su pour son triste passé mais, il ne lui en avait pas voulu. La soirée était vraiment magnifique, rien n'était laissé au hasard, tout était parfait.

« Je t'aime tellement »Murmura Lionel à l'oreille de son épouse

« Je t'aime aussi »Lui murmura t-elle à son tour

Puis après un moment, on cogna avec sa fourchette sur les verres de cristal pour que les mariés se lèvent et qu'ils s'embrassent. Ensuite, la danse de Lionel et Sakura arriva. C'était d'un romantisme à en couper le souffle.

Puis il fut le temps de souper. Quand la soirée fut terminée, les deux tourtereaux devaient partirent pour leur lune de miel, il avait choisit d'aller en l'Italie. Évidemment, Yûko n'allait pas avec eux, elle allait dormir chez ses grands-mères ce soir là.

Plus d'un an est passé depuis le mariage de Sakura et Lionel. Sakura n'est jamais retournée travailler à l'agence. Elle décida de rester chez elle pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Eh oui, elle eut un petit garçon qu'elle appela Kyo. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lionel.

Sakura était entrain de faire à manger pour les enfants quand le téléphone sonna.

« Allo? »Dit-elle

« Bonjour Sakura, c'est Tiffany »Dit la voix

« À bonjour, tu vas bien? »Demanda Sakura

« Oui et toi? »Demanda la jolie dame

« Oui, pourquoi tu m'appels? »Demanda Sakura

« Pour rien de particulier, je voulais juste t'annoncer que moi et Eriol nous allons avoir une petite fille! »S'écria Tiffany

« C'est merveilleux! »Cria à son tour Sakura

Maintenant mariés, Eriol et Tiffany habite quelques part à Okinawa. Tiffany avait laissée la compagnie et l'avait laissée entre de bonnes mains. En cas de problèmes, ils pouvaient toujours la rejoindre sur son portable. Sakura n'en revenait pas quand elle le lui avait dit. C'est ici que notre histoire ce termine, Sakura et Lionel resteront à jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre. Plus tard, Yûko deviendra une agente de la Daidoji's Corporation dirigée par la fameuse Meiling. Kyo lui avait plutôt décidé d'aller à l'université. Il y rencontrera une belle jeune femme qu'il épousera plusieurs années après sa rencontre et ils auront deux jumelles ensemble. Katia et Toma avait vu grandirent leur belle fille qui suivit les traces de sa grand-mère et qui devenue mannequin. Quand à ses deux grands-mères, Yelan et Nathalie s'entendirent très bien et passèrent beaucoup de temps avec leurs enfants, finalement, tout c'est bien terminé…

Et voilà, c'est vraiment la fin. Je vous est présentée mon dernier chapitre. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous à plus et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! Votre petite Erizu!


End file.
